Our Story
by Yuuki Azusa
Summary: Tentang kisah cinta dan persahabatan mereka.../remake-Shiawase/Genderbend!
1. Chapter 1 : First Day of School

"Ugh…"

Tetsuna membuka mata biru langitnya. Hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah langit-langit kamar yang terlihat asing baginya. Cat dinding kamar itu pun juga sangat asing. Banyak lampu-lampu mewah yang terpasang di langit-langit. Begitu juga dengan corak hias yang ada di dinding yang sangatlah asing bagi Tetsuna.

Saat itu, Tetsuna menyadari satu hal.

Dia tidak sedang berada di kamarnya.

"Aku ada dimana?" ujar Tetsuna bingung. Tentu saja ia sangat bingung saat ini. Terbangun di kamar asing yang tentunya tidak Tetsuna ketahui milik siapa. Selain itu, sepertinya Tetsuna juga mulai menyadari sesuatu. Ia tertidur tanpa mengenakan sehelai pakaian.

Tetsuna berjengit. Buru-buru ia menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya rapat-rapat. Namun, Tetsuna merasa kesulitan bergerak. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang menindih tubuhnya.

Tangan.

Itulah yang Tetsuna lihat. Tangan seseorang sedang memeluknya dari samping. Tetsuna tidak tau siapa pemilik tangan itu karena ia terlalu takut sekaligus terkejut hanya untuk sekedar menengok siapa yang sedang tertidur di sebelahnya.

"Tetsuna, kamu sudah bangun, sayang?"

Tetsuna kembali berjengit untuk yang kedua kalinya ketika telinganya menangkap suara berat namun cempereng yang Tetsuna kenali milik seorang pemuda bersurai merah paling menyebalkan seantero sekolah.

"Kenapa kamu bengong begitu, sayang?"

Itu suara milik Akashi Seijuurou.

"Hwaaaa!" Tetsuna berteriak. Kalau teman-temannya melihatnya teriak seperti ini, pasti mereka akan menganggap Tetsuna OOC sekali. Namun, bukankah itu hal yang wajar saat kau mengetahui kau terbangun di kamar orang asing tanpa mengenakan sehelai pakaian pun? Apalagi, satu kau tau kalau ternyata kau baru saja tertidur dengan seorang laki-laki yang tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan dirimu.

"A-Akashi-kun, kenapa kamu ada disini? Ah, tidak, kenapa aku bisa ada disini?!" suara Tetsuna meninggi saking kagetnya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Eh, kenapa kamu bertanya begitu? Kita kan memang sudah tidur sekamar sejak sebulan yang lalu. Dan juga, kenapa memanggilku Akashi-kun?," jawab Akashi santai.

"Hah?! Apa?! Itu tidak mungkin. Kita tidak boleh tidur sekamar. Kita bukan muhrim!"

"Kamu lupa ya, Tetsuna? Kita kan sudah menikah sebulan yang lalu. Bahkan, kita sudah melakukan _itu_."

1…

2…

3…

Tetsuna bergeming. Otak jeniusnya terlalu lama untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Seijuurou. Sampai akhirnya—

"APAAAA?!"

"Kamu ingat? Semalam kita baru saja _melakukannya_ lagi. Lima ronde sekaligus pula. Tapi, aku masih belum puas. Aku _menginginkannya_ lagi," nada biara Akashi berubah menjadi lebih seduktif. Matanya pun memancarkan aura yang berbahaya.

Tetsuna harus segera kabur dari sini.

Satu hal yang Tetsuna sadari saat ini.

Dirinya sudah tidak perawan lagi.

"KYAAAA!"

Oh, ini sungguh mimpi yang sangat buruk

 **Our Story**

 **Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

 **Desclaimer : KnB milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, dengan sedikit selingan Humor dan Hurt/Comfort mungkin.**

 **Main Chara : Kuroko Tetsuna, Akashi Seijuurou, Kagami Taiga, Kise Ryouko, Aomine Daiki, Momoi Satsuki, Midorima Shintarou, Takao Kazuna, Murasakibara Atsushi, Himuro Tatsuki, Nijimura Shuuzou, Haizaki Shouko.**

 **Warning : OOC, genderbend, typo(s), abal, alay, rada gak nyambung.**

 **By : Yuuki Azusa**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **ooo**

 **Chapter 1 : First Day of School**

"Huwaa!"

Tetsuna terbangun dengan kepala pening luar biasa. Sungguh, mimpinya kali ini adalah mimpi terburuk dari semua mimpi buruk yang pernah dialaminya. Baru kali ini, ia mendapatkan mimpi mesum begitu. Apalgi dalam mimpinya, ia baru saja tertidur bersama seorang Akashi Seijuurou, pemuda yang diakui sebagai rival abadinya. Tentu saja, Tetsuna luarbiasa takut dan terkejut.

Tetsuna berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Sejak tadi, jantungnya masih terus berdetak kencang. Dadanya juga sesak. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Persetan dengan mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya semalam. Tetsuna berjanji pada dirinya, mulai hari ini ia harus banyak berdoa dan memakai kalung bawang putih agar tidak bermimpi aneh dan diganggu setan sebelum tidur.

Setelah dirinya sudah terasa tenang, Tetsuna segera mengaktikan hp-nya yang diletakkan di sebelah meja belajarnya. Jam 07.30.

"Sial, gue telat!"

Tidak ada yang tau bahwa seorang Tetsuna yang selalu dikenal sebagai anak alim dan teladan sering berkata kasar jika ia kesal.

 **ooo**

Setelah mandi, Tetsuna tidak sarapan terlebih dahulu. Ia langsung berpakaian, mampir ke ruang keluarga sebentar untuk sekedar berdoa dan berpamitan dengan foto ibunya, lalu segera berangkat. Tetsuna harus segera sampai di halte. Ia tidak boleh ketinggalan bus karena jika ia ketinggalan bus, Tetsuna harus menunggu bus berikutnya selama lima belas menit. Sementara bel masuk sepuluh menit lagi berbunyi. Walaupun kegiatan hari ini hanyalah upacara penerimaan dan penempatan kelas baru, tetap saja tidak lucu jika telat di hari pertama sekolah.

Tetsuna hampir saja sujud syukur begitu ia sampai di halte bus tepat waktu. Walaupun ia hampir ketinggalan bus dan harus mengejarnya hingga ia hampir jatuh karena tersandung batu, Tetsuna tetap berhasil menaiki bus dan sampai di sekolahnya tepat waktu.

 **ooo**

Tetsuna menghela napas lelas. Lari maraton di pagi hari saat dirinya belum memakan apapun membuat Tetsuna kehilangan banyak tenaganya. Rasanya, ia ingin pingsan saja. Namun, ia tidak boleh pingsan. Tetsuna masih harus mencari tau dimana letak kelasnya di tahun keduanya di SMA ini.

Karena tidak berhati-hati atau mungkin sudah terlalu lelah, Tetsuna kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh mencium tanah. Namun—

BRUK!

"Hup!"

—ia tidak jadi jatuh karena tubuhnya ditangkap seseorang.

Orang tersebut membantu Tetsuna berdiri dengan benar. Tetsuna baru saja ingin berterima kasih kalau saja—

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Kuroko-san? Atau aku harus memanggilmu _Tetsuna?"_

—ia tidak mendengar suara menjengkelkan itu.

Tetsuna berdiam terpaku menatap orang yang barusan membantunya itu. Di hadapannya, seorang Akashi Seijuurou, sedang tersenyum sambil menatapnya aneh. Tatapan menyebalkan yang selalu dibenci Tetsuna.

Mungkin jika gadis lain, gadis tersebut sudah mimisan atau mungkin pingsan diberi senyum ramah yang sangat langka milik seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Bahkan, suara teriakan fans Akashi yang melihat senyumnya terdengar sepenjuru sekolah. Namun, yang berdiri di hadapan Akashi adalah Tetsuna, bukan gadis lain. Ia _berbeda_ dari gadis pada umumnya. Tetsuna hanya menatap Akashi datar, walau dalam hati ia mendumel kesal. Lagipula, bagi Tetsuna, senyum yang Akashi berikan saat ini bukanlah senyum ramah dengan maksud menyapa. Namun senyum mengejek dan merendahkan Tetsuna.

"Mau apa kamu?" Tetsuna bertanya dengan nada datar dan dingin. Sebenarnya, saat ini ia sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengan pemuda menyebalkan ini. Jika melihat wajah Akashi, Tetsuna pasti akan teringat dengan mimpinya semalam. Saat ini, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan dan wajahnya memerah karena malu. Ya, ia sangat malu karena mimpi itu.

"Judes banget sih. Ini kan hari pertama sekolah. Ramahlah sedikit denganku," ujar Akashi santai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa wajahmu merah begitu? Kamu demam? Atau kamu malu bertemu denganku?"

STAB!

Pertanyaan yang kedua tepat sasaran. Dari yang Tetsuna lihat dari tatapan mata Akashi yang memicing dan tambah menyebalkan, Tetsuna menduga bahwa Akashi bisa membaca pikirannya. Karena itu, Tetsuna mundur sejauh mungkin untuk menormalkan dirinya kembali.

"Kenapa mundur-mundur begitu?" tanya Seijuurou bingung.

"Jangan dekati aku!" bentak Tetsuna.

"Eh, tapi kenapa?"

"Kubilang jangan dekati aku!"

"Hoo~ Kau berani memerintahku ya, Tetsuna. Sepertinya aku harus menghukummu."

Merasa keadaan semakin buruk, Tetsuna mengambil ancang-ancang. Balik kanan langsung kabur.

"Hei, Tetsuna! Tunggu! Jangan kabur! Kamu tidak akan bisa lari dariku!"

Tetsuna pun menggunakan _misdirection_ dan menghilang dari pandangan Akashi begitu saja.

 **ooo**

Tetsuna terus berlari. Ia tidak peduli akan apa yang telah ditabrak atau menabraknya. Menurutnya, yang penting saat ini adalah kabur sejauh mungkin dari kejaran Akashi Seijuurou. Tetsuna tidak mau mendapat _hukuman_ hari ini.

BRUK!

Tanpa sengaja, Tetsuna menabrak seseorang. Karena orang yang ditabrak Tetsuna tubuhnya lebih besar dari Tetsuna, Tetsuna pun terlempar dan akhirnya jatuh dengan pantat yang mencium lantai duluan.

"Ittai…" keluh Tetsuna sambil mengelus pantatnya yang sakit.

"Kurokocchi?"

Suara panggilan itu terasa familiar bagi Tetsuna. Itu suara—

"Kurokocchi!"

Tubuh mungil Tetsuna diterjang oleh seorang gadis pirang yang tubuhnya lebih bohay dari Tetsuna. Gadis pirang itu memeluk Tetsuna erat hingga ia kesulitan bernapas.

"K-Kise-san, t-tolong lepaskan aku… ukh!"

"Apa? Ada Tetsu-chan? Tetsu-chan, aku kangen banget sama kamu!"

Seorang gadis pink yang tubuhnya juga lebih bohay dari Tetsuna muncul dan ikut memeluk Tetsuna erat. Wajah pucat Tetsuna pun membiru karena kekurangan oksigen.

Oh, rasanya Tetsuna ingin mati saja sekarang.

"Oi, Satsuki, Kise. Lepaskan Tetsu. Kasihan tuh, dia tidak bisa bernapas." Suara bariton milik seorang pemuda yang sangat dikenali Tetsuna muncul dan menyelamatkannya. Dua gadis yang tadi memeluknya lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Tetsuna terbatuk-batuk saking sesaknya.

"Kurokocchi, kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku-ssu!"

"Tetsu-chan, maaf. Habis, aku kangen banget sama kamu."

"Uhuk! Uhuk! T-tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kalian sudah melepaskanku sekarang," ujar Tetsuna sambil masih mengatur napasnya.

"Arigatou, Aomine-kun."

"Yo, douita."

Setelah napasnya sudah membaik, Tetsuna menatap ketiga temannya yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Pertama ada Kise Ryouko, gadis pirang yang hiperaktif dan menyebalkan. Walaupun begitu, ia sangat cantik dan populer. Ia juga seorang model majalah remaja. Kise adalah teman satu klub Tetsuna, yaitu basket. Bedanya dengan Tetsuna, Kise adalah pemain. Sedangkan Tetsuna merangkap pemain sekaligus manajer.

Yang kedua, ada Momoi Satsuki. Si gadis pinky yang sama cantiknya seperti Kise. Ia juga berisik dan hiperaktif. Kalau keduanya digabungkan dan berteriak diwaktu yang bersamaan, mungkin keduanya bisa memecahkan jendela satu sekolah sekaligus. Momoi juga anggota klub basket seperti Kise dan Tetsuna. Namun, posisinya hanya sebagai manajer. Momoi adalah manajer ahli yang diandalkan oleh tim basket SMA Teiko.

Yang ketiga ada Aomine Daiki. Teman Tetsuna sejak SMP sekaligus teman Momoi sejak kecil. Orangnya memang agak bodoh dan menyebalkan. Dia juga pemalas, tukang tidur, sekaligus tukang cari gara-gara. Aomine juga merupakan anggota tim basket SMA Teiko. Ia pemain andalan Teiko karena kemampuan bermain basketnya yang luar biasa.

Ok, kita kembali ke cerita sebenarnya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau lari-lari begitu Tetsu? Dikejar hantu?" tanya Aomine.

"Bukan hantu, Aomine-kun. Tepatnya iblis."

"Iblis? Siapa?" Momoi penasaran.

Tetsuna tidak langsung menjawab. Ia celingak-celinguk dulu takut orangnya kebetulan lewat.

"Akashi-kun," jawab Tetsuna begitu ia merasa aman karena tidak ada Akashi disana.

"Oh…"

Ketiganya mengangguk paham.

"Btw, apa kalian sudah dapat kelasnya? Aku belum sempat cari kelas nih," tanya Tetsuna.

"Sudah. Kelas XI IPA 4. Kita berempat satu kelas lho, Tetsu-chan!" seru Momoi.

"Syukurlah…" ujar Tetsuna lega.

"Sepertinya aku sedang beruntung."

"Tapi aku tidak beruntung," ujar Kise.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Soalnya…"

Kise menarik tangan Tetsuna untuk segera menuju ke kelas. Sedangkan Aomine dan Momoi mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"…ada dia disana," ujar Kise.

Tetsuna menatap seorang gadis yang ditunjuk oleh Kise. Seorang gadis bersurai abu-abu nyentrik. Rambutnya sangat acak-acakan, begitu juga dengan pakaiannya. Kakinya ia silangkan diatas meja dengan kurang ajarnya. Tangannya sibuk memainkan hp dengan _earphone_ terpasang di kedua telinganya yang banyak tindikan.

Ah, Tetsuna mengenali siapa gadis itu. Namanya Haizaki Shouko, teman sekelasnya saat kelas X dulu. Dan sekarang, mereka sekelas lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa sekelas dengan anak seperti dia. Uh, ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" gerutu Kise.

Maklum saja, Kise dan Haizaki tidak pernah akur sejak dulu. Mereka sama-sama pemain basket yang tergabung dalam tim yang sama. Kemampuan keduanya bahkan hampir sama. Bedanya, Kise lebih lincah sedangkan Haizaki lebih kasar.

Keduanya pernah terlibat dalam satu masalah serius yang membuat keduanya masuk ruang BK dan diancam _drop out_ dari sekolah. Untungnya, masalah mereka dapat diselesaikan dengan mudah. Namun, hubungan keduanya tidak pernah membaik.

"Yang sabar ya, Kise-san. Mungkin dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padamu hari ini," ujar Tetsuna. Maksudnya memang menghibur, namun karena Tetsuna mengatakannya dengan wajah datar bak layar _tablet_ canggih keluaran terbaru malah membuat Kise semakin kesal.

"Mou! Yang benar saja!"

 **ooo**

Waktunya mencari tempat duduk. Karena Tetsuna pendek, Tetsuna tidak mau duduk di barisan belakang. Ia akan kesulitan mendengar penjelasan guru dan melihat papan tulis karena tubuh mungilnya terhalang teman-temannya yang jangkung. Karena itu, Tetsuna akan duduk di kursi barisan paling depan.

"Ah, itu dia!" Tetsuna berseru senang begitu matanya menangkap sepasang kursi yang masih kosong. Bangku pertama barisan tengah dari papan tulis. Tempat yang sangat strategis. Tetsuna buru-buru menuju kursi tersebut agar dirinya tidak kedahuluan yang lain.

Saat Tetsuna memegang kursi tersebut, ada tangan lain yang ikutan memegang kursi tersebut dari sisi yang berbeda. Jantung Tetsuna kembali berdetak tak karuan ketika melihat siapa yang juga ikutan memegang kursi tersebut.

"Eh, Tetsuna. Kita ketemu lagi, ya."

Akashi Seijuurou berujar santai seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka.

"Sudah kubilang, kamu tidak akan pernah bisa kabur dariku."

Ia kembali memamerkan senyum rubah menyebalkannya itu.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini?" tanya Tetsuna lengkap dengan suara plus wajah teflon andalannya.

"Kenapa katamu? Kelas ku kan disini. Oh ya, kamu juga disini ya. Berarti kita akan satu kelas selama setahun ke depan. Mohon kerjasamanya ya."

"Aku tidak sudi bekerjasama dengan setan rubah sepertimu ini!" ujar Tetsuna sarkas. Tetsuna merutuki dirinya yang keceplosan bicara.

"Oh, begitukah? Terserah kamu sajalah. Kebetulan hari ini aku sedang malas, jadi aku memaafkanmu. Aku sedang tidak mau cari masalah," ujar Akashi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu dari kursiku. Aku ingin segera duduk," titah Akashi.

"Maaf, Akashi-kun. Aku yang menemukan kursi ini duluan. Jadi, biar kutegaskan padamu. Kursi ini milikku."

"Tapi, aku datang 0,05 detik lebih cepat dibandingkan dirimu."

"Sepertinya, kau salah hitung. Aku datang 0,03 detik lebih cepat darimu."

"Tidak, aku tidak mungkin salah. Aku adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Aku selalu menang dan aku selalu benar."

"Tapi, Akashi-ku—"

"Ano…"

Interupsi dari Momoi menghentikan obrolan tidak penting mengenai kursi yang dibicarakan oleh Tetsuna dan Akashi.

"Maaf, tapi menurut pengamatanku, Akashi-kun datang 0,02 detik lebih cepat dari Tetsu-chan," ujar Momoi jujur.

Sial, Tetsuna lupa kalau ada orang yang jauh lebih baik dalam hal pengamatan. Momoi memang calon intel sejati.

Dalam hati, Tetsuna diam-diam merutuki kejujuran Momoi yang sama sekali tidak membantunya.

"Kamu dengar sendiri kan, Tetsuna? Akulah yang datang dan menemukan kursi ini pertama kali. Aku tidak pernah salah."

"Ukh!" Tetsuna kesal sendiri karena kalah.

"Aku tau kamu mau duduk di depan karena tubuhmu itu mungil dan pendek kan? Kalau kamu mau, kamu boleh duduk di sampingku. Dengan begitu, aku bisa mengalahkanmu dengan mudah," tawar Akashi kembali dengan seringai khasnya.

Mungkin bagi gadis lain, tawaran tersebut adalah tawaran menggiurkan yang tidak mungkin mereka tolak. Namun bagi Tetsuna, tawaran tersebut adalah penghinaan. Apalagi, Akashi membahas soal tinggi badan segala. Tidak sadar diri rupanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan cari tempat duduk yang lain," tolak Tetsuna.

"Hn, terserah."

Tetsuna kembali mencari kursi yang masih kosong. Namun, kebanyakan kursi kosong ada di barisan belakang. Tetsuna meminta agar Momoi yang duduk di samping Kise memberikan tempat duduknya untuk Tetsuna. Sedangkan Momoi dipindah ke samping Aomine. Sayangnya, Momoi menolak dengan alasan Aomine bodoh dan malas yang hanya akan mengganggunya dan langsung mendapat protes keras dari Aomine yang tidak terima.

Akhirnya, Tetsuna terpaksa duduk di barisan paling belakang karena ada sepasang kursi yang tersisa disana.

 **ooo**

Mungkin ini adalah hari terburuk bagi Tetsuna. Terbangun dari mimpi yang sangat aneh, hampir terlambat datang ke sekolah, satu kelas dengan orang paling menyebalkan se-dunia menurutnya. Tetsuna frustasi. Kenapa di tahun keduanya di SMA, ia malah sesial ini?

Tetsuna berjalan dengan tatapan kosong menuju kelas. Ia baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi. Karena tidak melihat dengan baik, Tetsuna jadi menabrak seseorang.

BRUK!

Untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aduh, sakit…"

"Ano, maaf. Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Tetsuna menengadah, menatap pemuda tinggi berambut merah gelap yang barusan menabraknya.

Uh, oh.

Sepertinya, Tetsuna salah kira. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari terbaiknya.

 **Bersambung…**

 **Author's note :**

 **Halo, semua! Yuuki is come back! Sebelumnya, Yuuki mau minta maaf sama para pembaca sekalian. Buat kalian yang mengikuti series Shiawase, maaf sekali, sepertinya aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya. File fic tersebut hilang. Sepertinya ke format. Selain itu, aku sudah melanjutkan ceritanya, namun alurnya malah jadi aneh dan jauh sekali.**

 **Karena itu, aku membuat fic ini sebagai pengganti fic Shiawase. Sebenarnya, fic ini adalah fic remakenya Shiawase. Hanya diubah alurnya dan beberapa sifat karakternya disini. Pair yang muncul adalah keenam pair utama dalam fic Shiawase. Fic ini lebih fokus ke arah persahabat dan cinta mereka berdua belas saja.**

 **Tolong maafkan atas ke-OOCan Akashi dan Tetsuna disini. Ke-OOC-an mereka berdua sangat bermanfaat untuk kelanjutan jalan cerita.**

 **Sekali lagi, aku mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Maaf jika aku malah jadi ngephp-in kalian yang udah nungguin fic itu.**

 **Akhir kata, aku ucapkan terima kasih pada kalian yang mau membaca dan menghargai fic ini. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Red Haired Boy

_Tetsuna berdiri termenung di depan sebuah makam. Hujan deras yang seakan menggambarkan suasana hati Tetsuna saat ini tidak membuat Tetsuna berhenti dan pergi dari sana. Ia masih setia berdiri di depan makam tersebut walaupun tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup._

 _Tetsuna tidak bisa meninggalkan makam tersebut. Karena makam itu adalah makam seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya._

 _"_ _Okaa-san…" Tetsuna bergumam lirih. Air mata meluncur turun bebas dari kedua mata biru beningnya. Tetsuna tidak suka dianggap lemah. Karena itu, ia bersyukur berdiri di bawah guyuran hujan. Walaupun resikonya, ia akan jatuh sakit nanti. Dengan begitu, tidak akan ada yang melihatnya menangis._

 _Namun, kali ini Tetsuna ingin menumpahkan semuanya. Meluapkan seluruh perasaannya kepada siapapun atau apapun yang ada di dekatnya. Tetsuna tidak peduli. Ia tidak peduli ada yang melihatnya ataupun mendengarnya. Saat ini, Tetsuna hanya ingin sendirian._

 _Hari ini adalah hari terburuk bagi Tetsuna. Ia kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga bagi hidupnya. Ia kehilangan orang yang telah menjadi alasannya untuk terus hidup. Ia kehilangan ibunya._

 _Tetsuna kehilangan semangat hidup. Tanpa ibunya, Tetsuna tidak yakin bahwa dirinya bisa hidup sendiri. Selama ini, ia bertahan hidup demi melihat dan mempertahankan senyum lembut sang bunda yang selalu diberikan kepadanya. Tetsuna hanya ingin membahagiakan ibunya. Ia ingin memulainya dengan hal-hal kecil. Berprestasi di sekolah, mendapat penghargaan, dan membuat ibunya bangga. Walaupun terdengar sederhana, namun hal-hal tersebut dapat membuat sang bunda terus tersenyum dan melupakan sakitnya. Jika Tetsuna sudah dewasa nanti, ia ingin meraih cita-citanya. Mengumpulkan banyak uang dan menjadi orang yang berguna, lalu pergi berkeliling dunia dan membahagiakan sang bunda._

 _Sayangnya, semua itu hanya mimpi belaka. Sebelum Tetsuna menyelamatkan senyum sang bunda, walau hanya dari hal-hal kecil dan sederhana, sang bunda sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkannya. Ia pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh, membuat Tetsuna tidak dapat menggapainya. Tetsuna tidak dapat bertemu dengan ibunya lagi, untuk selamanya._

 _"_ _Ini semua salah Otou-san!" Tetsuna kembali bergumam. Suaranya memang lirih namun penuh dendam. Tetsuna sangat benci. Ia sangat membenci sang ayah. Karena ayahnya-lah, semua ini terjadi. Karena ayahnya, Tetsuna kehilangan sang bunda._

 _Tetsuna terus termenung sambil sesekali mengumpat mencaci maki ayahnya. Ia terus mengucapkan kalimat "Aku benci ayah!" berulang-ulang._

 _"_ _Kalau aku tau aku akan sendirian di dunia ini, lebih baik aku ikut mati saja bersama Okaa-san…"_

 _Terus seperti itu, hingga Tetsuna menyadari kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya._

 _"_ _Kau bisa mati kedinginan jika terus berdiri di bawah hujan," suara itu mirip seperti suara anak kecil. Suara anak laki-laki seumuran Tetsuna. Cempereng namun datar. Si pemilik suara yang berdiri di belakang Tetsuna mengangkat payung merah yang dibawanya sejajar dengan kepala Tetsuna. Ia memayungi Tetsuna sekaligus dirinya sendiri dengan satu payung._

 _"_ _Hei…" anak itu kembali bersuara, walaupun diabaikan oleh Tetsuna._

 _"_ _Kenapa kau menangis disini? Apa karena jika kamu menangis disini, air matamu tidak terlihat karena terbawa air hujan?"_

 _"…"_ _Tetsuna masih diam. Ia tidak punya niat sama sekali untuk menjawab si anak asing ini._

 _"_ _Aku sedang bicara denganmu. Ayahku bilang, tidak sopan jika kau mengabaikan orang lain."_

 _"_ _Berisik! Berhentilah menyebut kata 'ayah' di depanku!"_

 _Anak itu terdiam setelah dibentak Tetsuna. Hening menimpa keduanya._

 _"_ _Hei, kenapa kau sangat membenci ayahmu?" si anak kembali membuka suaranya dengan berani setelah beberapa saat tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan._

 _"_ _Bukan urusanmu! Aku tidak akan bicara dengan orang asing!" Tetsuna masih membentak. Sangat aneh mengingat karakternya yang biasanya kalem._

 _"_ _Anggap saja aku tidak ada," si anak kembali bersuara dengan santai seolah bentakan Tetsuna yang tadi dianggap angin lalu._

 _"_ _Hah?"_

 _"_ _Aku tau kalau kau sedang butuh tempat curhat."_

 _Tetsuna menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. Sejak tadi, ia tidak pernah mengangkat kepala atau menolehkannya walau sedikit untuk menatap si anak yang masih setia memayungi dirinya dari belakang._

 _"_ _Kalau kau mau mengatakan semua yang kau rasakan dan itu membuatmu lega, maka katakanlah. Jangan memendam semuanya sendirian," suara anak itu melembut dan membuat Tetsuna sedikit tersentuh._

 _"_ _Kata-katamu itu seperti orang yang sudah pernah hidup selama dua puluh tahun lebih saja," sindir Tetsuna. "Padahal kau hanya seorang bocah yang baru berumur sepuluh tahun sepertiku kan?"_

 _"_ _Heh? Kau ternyata sok tau ya. Padahal sendiri juga begitu. Kata-katamu bahkan jauh lebih pedas dari ibuku."_

 _Tetsuna terdiam begitu mendengar kata 'ibu'. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah si anak. Tetsuna dapat melihat sedikit helaian rambut anak itu yang berwarna merah._

 _"_ _Kau punya ibu?" Tetsuna bertanya dengan suara pelan. Namun, anak itu tetap dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas._

 _"_ _Tentu saja aku punya."_

 _"_ _Lalu, apa kau punya ayah?"_

 _"_ _Ya. Aku juga punya."_

 _"_ _Apa ayahmu menyayangi ibumu?" kali ini suara Tetsuna lebih pelan. Bahkan suaranya hampir tertutup dengan suara hujan._

 _"_ _Eh?"_

 _"_ _Apa ibumu menyayangi ayahmu? Apa mereka menyayangimu?"_

 _Si anak terdiam. Tetsuna juga ikut terdiam menunggu jawaban._

 _"_ _Aku tidak tau."_

 _"_ _Eh?"_

 _"_ _Mereka tidak pernah mengatakan kalau mereka menyayangiku. Tapi bagiku, walaupun terkadang mereka menyebalkan, aku tau kalau mereka menyayangiku."_

 _"_ _Begitu ya."_

 _Kembali hening. Sampai akhirnya, Tetsuna kembali membuka suaranya._

 _"_ _Apa kau pernah membenci orang tuamu?"_

 _Si anak tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum menanggapi pertanyaan Tetsuna._

 _"_ _Bukankah hal itu wajar?"_

 _"_ _Wajar?"_

 _"_ _Setiap anak di dunia ini pasti pernah membenci orang tuanya sendiri. Namun, sebenci-bencinya mereka, mereka tetap tidak akan bisa menggantikan rasa cinta mereka pada orang tua mereka dengan rasa benci mereka. Setiap anak akan tetap mencintai kedua orang tuanya seburuk apapun mereka. Begitu pula sebaliknya."_

 _"_ _Tapi, sepertinya aku tidak seperti itu."_

 _"_ _?"_

 _"_ _Aku akan sangat membenci ayahku, selamanya."_

 _Si anak sedikit terkejut. Namun, ia memakluminya._

 _"_ _Kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Karena dia sudah membunuh ibuku."_

 _"_ _Kau yakin?"_

 _"_ _Dia yang menyebabkan kematian Okaa-san. Kalau ia tidak pernah meninggalkan kami dan tetap bersama kami hingga sekarang, Okaa-san pasti akan tetap berada disini bersamaku dan juga kakakku."_

 _"_ _Lalu, dimana kakakmu?"_

 _"_ _Otou-san mengambil Onee-san dari kami. Ia memisahkan Onee-san dariku dan Okaa-san."_

 _"_ _Apa kau tau apa alasan ayahmu melakukan ini semua?"_

 _Tetsuna terdiam. Ia menatap langit mendung dengan tatapan kosongnya._

 _"_ _Karena Otou-san sudah tidak mencintai kami lagi."_

 _Semuanya kembali hening. Hanya ada suara gemericik hujan yang sepertinya tidak mau reda. Hujan akan terus mengguyur layaknya suasana hati Tetsuna yang semakin kelam._

 _"_ _Kau mungkin belum mengerti alasan ayahmu melakukan semua itu padamu."_

 _Tetsuna yang tersentak. Ia menatap si anak berambut merah itu. Kini, Tetsuna dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah asli si rambut merah. Wajahnya bulat dan imut dengan kedua mata merahnya yang membulat besar. Dari pakaian yang dikenakannya, Tetsuna yakin kalau dia anak orang kaya._

 _Sejenak Tetsuna melupakan semua yang terjadi padanya hari ini saat melihat tatapan serius dari kedua mata si anak merah itu._

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"_ _Semua orang pasti memiliki alasan tertentu saat melakukan sesuatu. Terutama ayahmu. Aku yakin, ayahmu melakukan semua ini padamu karena ada alasannya. Hanya saja kau belum tau."_

 _"_ _Lalu, bagaimana caranya agar aku mengetahuinya?"_

 _"_ _Cobalah bicara dengan ayahmu. Aku yakin kau akan mengerti."_

 _"_ _Ayah tidak mau bicara padaku."_

 _Keduanya terdiam. Sepertinya, si anak berambut merah itu bingunng ingin mengatakan apa lagi._

 _"_ _Mungkin belum waktunya. Tapi, suatu saat nanti, ayahmu pasti mau bicara denganmu kok."_

 _Anak itu berjalan menghampiri Tetsuna. Kini, anak itu berdiri tepat di sebelah Tetsuna._

 _"_ _Kau hanya perlu menunggu sampai saat itu tiba."_

 _Lalu, ia menyerahkan payung merah yang digenggamnya kepada Tetsuna._

 _"_ _Karena itu, jangan pernah menyerah dalam hidupmu. Jika kau belum bisa membahagiakan ibumu ketika beliau masih hidup, kau masih bisa membahagiakannya dengan mendoakannya setiap hari dan membahagiakan dirimu sendiri. Aku yakin ibumu juga pasti bahagia melihatmu hidup bahagia di dunia ini."_

 _Anak itu kini tersenyum sangat lembut, membuat kedua pipi bulat Tetsuna yang semula pucat karena kedinginan kini memerah karena merona._

 _"_ _Aku harus kembali sekarang. Payung ini kau bawa saja ya."_

 _"_ _Eh, tapi bagaimana denganmu?"_

 _"_ _Tidak apa. Aku masih punya banyak payung kok. Kau tidak perlu mengembalikannya."_

 _"_ _Oh, um… Arigatou."_

 _"_ _Douita."_

 _Anak itu berbalik hendak pergi namun dihentikan dengan tangan Tetsuna yang menarik tangan si anak berambut merah._

 _"_ _Aku… belum tau siapa namamu," ujar Tetsuna malu-malu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang mungkin saat ini sangat memalukan._

 _Sementara si anak berambut merah terdiam. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu, beri tahu aku dulu siapa namamu?"_

 _"_ _Eh, tapi kan aku yang duluan tanya—"_

 _"_ _Ssstt… Jangan membantahku. Aku tidak suka dibantah."_

 _Anak itu meletakkan jari telunjukknya di depan bibir Tetsuna. Tetsuna langsung salah tingkah dan memilih untuk menurut._

 _"_ _Namaku Kuroko Tetsuna."_

 _"_ _Kuroko Tetsuna ya. Nama yang indah." Anak itu kembali berbalik sebelum memberitahu namanya sendiri._

 _"_ _Aku tidak akan memberitahu namaku kepadamu, Tetsuna."_

 _"_ _Eh? Kenapa begitu? Kau curang."_

 _"_ _Aku akan memberitahu namaku di lain waktu. Anggap saja sebagai ganti payung yang aku pinjamkan kepadamu."_

 _"_ _Tapi, bagaimana jika kita tidak bertemu lagi?"_

 _"_ _Aku yakin kita akan bertemu kembali walaupun aku tidak tau kapan itu akan terjadi."_

 _Anak itu kembali menatap Tetsuna sambil tersenyum manis._

 _"_ _Karena itu, jangan pernah lupakan wajahku ya."_

 _Kemudian dia pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Tetsuna yang masih terbuai dengan senyuman manisnya._

 _"_ _Tentu saja aku tidak akan melupakan senyumanmu itu…"_

 **Our Story**

 **Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

 **Desclaimer : KnB milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, dengan sedikit selingan Humor dan Hurt/Comfort mungkin.**

 **Main Chara : Kuroko Tetsuna, Akashi Seijuurou, Kagami Taiga, Kise Ryouko, Aomine Daiki, Momoi Satsuki, Midorima Shintarou, Takao Kazuna, Murasakibara Atsushi, Himuro Tatsuki, Nijimura Shuuzou, Haizaki Shouko.**

 **Warning : OOC, genderbend, typo(s), abal, alay, rada gak nyambung.**

 **By : Yuuki Azusa**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **ooo**

 **Chapter 1 : The Red Haired Boy**

Pertemuan Tetsuna dengan pemuda berambut merah ini mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya. Kini, ia bengong menatap pemuda yang baru saja menabraknya itu.

"Oi, kau baik-baik saja? Oi! Oi!"

Pemuda berambut merah gelap itu kebingungan melihat Tetsuna yang terus menatapny tanpa berkedip.

 _"_ _Kenapa dia jadi diam kayak patung gini? Jangan-jangan dia syok habis ketabrak sama aku? Duh, gawat nih,"_ batin si pemuda.

Karena Tetsuna tidak memberikan respon walaupun bahunya sudah diguncang berkali-kali, akhirnya pemuda itu memilih cara lain. Ia mengambil botol air minum yang disimpan di dalam tasnya, membuka tutup botolnya, kemudian—

BYUUURR!

—ia menyiram Tetsuna.

"Lho?! Kok dia hilang?! Pergi kemana dia?" si pemuda tambah kebingungan begitu tidak menemukan Tetsuna yang tadi duduk bengong di hadapannya.

"Aku ada di belakangmu kok."

"Wuah!"

Pemuda itu terlonjak kaget begitu melihat Tetsuna yang sudah berjongkok di belakangnya.

 _"_ _Nih anak kapan perginya? Cepat banget hilangnya. Tunggu, jangan-jangan dia bukan manusia?"_

"Tenang saja, aku bukan hantu kok," Tetsuna menjelaskan begitu ia membaca ekspresi si pemuda.

"O-oh. K-kau benar-benar mengagetkanku."

"Maaf." Walaupun Tetsuna meminta maaf, wajahnya benar-benar datar. Si pemuda jadi kesal sendiri melihatnya.

"Kalau aku boleh tau, kenapa tadi kau ingin menyiramku?" tanya Tetsuna.

Si pemuda baru sadar dengan apa yang tadi ia lakukan. Lalu, ia menyimpan botol minum yang masih digenggamnya ke dalam tasnya, lalu tertawa canggung.

"Heheh… maaf. Habisnya, tadi kau bengong saja setelah kutabrak. Kupikir kau syok atau terkena serangan jantung, jadi aku berniat untuk menyadarkanmu dengan menyirammu," jelas si pemuda.

"Aku tau niatmu itu baik. Tapi, cara yang kau gunakan itu tidak bisa dimaafkan."

"Aku bingung harus menyadarkanmu dengan cara apa lagi."

Tetsuna menghela napas. Ia berdiri sambil menepuk bagian roknya yang sedikit kotor terkena debu setelah terjatuh tadi. Kemudian, Tetsuna mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu si pemuda berdiri.

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuna, senang bertemu denganmu."

Tetsuna memperkenalkan diri yang disambut dengan cengiran lebar dari si pemuda.

"Aku Kagami Taiga. Salam kenal."

"Kagami Taiga? Kau anak baru disini?"

"Iya. Aku pindahan dari Amerika. Suatu keberuntungan bagiku mendapat kesempatan menjadi murid pertukaran pelajar. Padahal, nilaiku itu biasa-biasa saja."

"Hee… Mungkin kau memiliki kelebihan lain di bidang nonakademik."

"Mungkin saja karena bakat basketku, aku dikirim kesini."

"Basket ya. Aku juga anggota klub basket. Tapi, kurasa Kagami-kun adalah pemain yang hebat."

"Hehehe, terima kasih pujiannya."

"Aku tidak memujimu kok. Itu hanya pendapatku."

Wajah datar Tetsuna saat mengatakannya benar-benar nge- _jleb_ di hati Kagami.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau melihat gadis berambut hitam yang bersamaku tadi?" Kagami mengganti topik pembicaraan untuk mengusir rasa kesalnya pada Tetsuna.

"Aku tidak melihat siapapun bersamamu sejak tadi. Bahkan sejak kau menabrakku."

"Soal yang tadi aku minta maaf ya. Aku tidak menyadari kehadiranmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku biasa tidak terlihat kok."

 _"_ _Aku jadi ragu kau ini manusia atau bukan,"_ batin Kagami.

"Kalau aku boleh tau, siapa gadis yang kau tanyakan itu ya?"

Entah kenapa, Tetsuna jadi penasaran sekaligus sensitif begitu mendengar pertanyaan Kagami tadi.

"Oh, namanya Himuro Tatsuki, sepupuku sekaligus murid pertukaran pelajar. Sepertinya kami berpisah saat mencari kelas. Kuharap dia tidak tersesat."

"Kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya ya, Kagami-kun?"

Entah kenapa, kata-kata Tetsuna lebih ke arah menyindir daripada bertanya.

"Tentu saja. Soalnya dia satu-satunya saudaraku yang berada di Jepang," jawab Kagami lancar yang sepertinya belum menyadari aura suram yang menguar di sekeliling Tetsuna.

"Oh ya, apa kamu tau dimana kelas XI IPA 4? Aku kesulitan mencari kelasku sendiri."

"Itu kelasmu? Kebetulan sekali kita sekelas. Ayo ke kelas sama-sama," jawab Tetsuna yang wajahnya tiba-tiba ceria kembali ketika tau bahwa Kagami sekelas dengannya.

Kagami sendiri hanya mengangguk sambil mengekori Tetsuna yang sudah jalan duluan.

 **ooo**

"Duh, perasaan tadi aku sudah lewat koridor ini deh. Kenapa aku cuma bolak-balik disini saja sih?" gerutu seorang gadis cantik nan anggun. Matanya menatap setiap kelas yang dilewatinya, berusaha mencari kelasnya sendiri walau sejak tadi ia tidak menemukannya.

"Kenapa aku juga malah kepisah sama Taiga sih? Lagipula, kenapa juga sekolah ini punya koridor yang mirip labirin? Sekolah di Jepang memang aneh deh," gerutunya lagi.

Himuro Tatsuki, nama gadis itu. Gadis bersurai hitam sepunggung dengan poni badai menutupi mata kirinya. _Beauty mark_ di bawah mata kanannya menambah kesan manis pada wajahnya. Jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang sangat idaman itu. Melihatnya saja bisa membuat beberapa siswa yang berpapasan dengannya _klepek-klepek_. Apalagi dia bule blasteran Jepang-Amerika. Mungkin, Himuro Tatsuki bisa jadi salah satu saingan Kise sebagai siswi paling cantik di sekolah ini.

Ok, mulai ngawur. Kita lupakan saja yang diatas. Kembali ke Himuro Tatsuki yang masih mengumpat kesal karena kebingungan.

 _"_ _Oh, shit. Sucks. I'm really tired now,"_ logat khas Amerika-nya keluar saking kesalnya. Tiba-tiba, matanya menangkap sekumpulan siswa yang sedang mengobrol di ujung koridor yang sepi.

 _"_ _Sepertinya, mereka bisa membantuku,"_ batin Himuro.

Tanpa menaruh rasa curiga sedikitpun, Himuro menghampiri sekumpulan siswa yang sepertinya terlihat berbahaya.

"Permisi, apa aku boleh bertanya pada kalian? Dimana letak kelas XI IPA 4?" Himuro bertanya dengan suara lembutnya.

Para siswa yang tadinya masih asyik mengobrol kini mengalihkan padangan pada Himuro. Mereka saling bertukar pandangan misterius kemudian kembali menatap Himuro.

"Boleh saja. Asalkan ada imbalannya."

"Eh? Imbalan apa?"

Para siswa itu mulai mendekat, membuat Himuro jadi was-was.

"Mengobrol lah dulu bersama kami, nona cantik." Salah satu dari siswa itu membelai rambut Himuro dengan kurang ajar.

Himuro mulai merasa risih.

"Cantik juga kau ini. Siapa namamu? Anak pindahan kah?"

"Kalau dilihat sekilas, dia tidak seperti orang asli Jepang."

"Oh, bule ya? Boleh juga."

Para siswa itu semakin mendekati Himuro dan berusaha menyentuh tubuh Himuro.

Himuro makin mundur sambil menatap mereka tajam.

 _"_ _Don't come close!"_

"Oh, bule beneran!"

"Hei, jangan takut begitu. Kami tidak akan melukaimu kok."

Himuro makin terpojok. Ia telah salah mengambil pilihan dan malah berakhir disini. Himuro berpikir keras, berusaha mencari jalan untuk kabur.

 _"_ _Sial. Aku tidak bisa menghajar mereka. Aku bisa kena masalah kalau berbuat onar di hari pertama sekolah,"_ batin Himuro. Tangannya sudah terkepal kuat siap menonjok mereka, namun diurungkannya niat itu kuat-kuat.

Salah satu dari mereka melangkah semakin maju dan menyibak rok Himuro dengan kurang ajar. Himuro yang kaget langsung menendang siswa itu dengan keras.

BUAGH!

"Akh!"

BRUK!

Sepertinya siswa itu menabrak sesuatu—ah tidak, seseorang.

 **"** **Hei, apa yang kau lakukan dengan keripik kentangku?"**

Suara datar nan dingin dengan aura hitam kelas menguar dari tubuh seorang pemuda kelewat tinggi. Para siswa tersebut langsung kalang kabut.

"Murasakibara telah mengamuk! _Run for your life!"_

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau kabur!"

Satu persatu dari siswa yang mengganggu Himuro itu tumbang dihajar si pemuda titan bersurai ungu.

Pemuda titan itu menatap Himuro. Tentu saja, Himuro kaget sekaligus takut dengan tatapan datar menyeramkan dari si titan. Pemuda titan itu mendekati Himuro. Himuro langsung pasang kuda-kuda hendak menyerangnya jika pemuda titan itu melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

Namun, niatnya kembali diurungkan begitu melihat apa yang dilakukan si pemuda titan.

Pemuda itu berjongkok di depan keripik kentangnya yang berserakan di lantai.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Himuro bingung.

"Aku ingin menyelamatkan keripik-chin yang masih bisa dimakan~," jawab pemuda titan itu dengan nada malasnya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh memakan makanan yang telah jatuh. Kau bisa sakit perut nanti."

"Tapi, aku masih mau makan keripik kentangku~"

Himuro menatap aneh si pemuda titan. Walaupun tubuhnya besar, tapi sifat dan ekspresi wajahnya itu kekanakan sekali.

"Ah, begini saja. Akan aku belikan keripik kentang yang baru. Anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasih karena kau telah menolongku," usul Himuro sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Serius? Apa kau akan membelikan keripik kentang yang banyak untukku?" pemuda titan itu berdiri dengan wajah berseri. Ia makin mirip dengan anak kecil.

Entah kenapa, Himuro malah menganggap pemuda itu imut.

"Tentu saja. Akan aku belikan sebanyak yang kau mau."

"Tapi, aku kan tidak menolongmu."

"Kau sudah menolongku dengan menghajar para siswa kurang ajar itu. Kalau kau tidak berniat untuk menolongku, kenapa kau kesini? Ini kan jalan buntu."

"Kupikir mereka sedang mengerubungi sesuatu yang manis dan enak seperti semut yang mengerubungi gula."

Himuro tidak habis pikir. Apa diotak pemuda satu ini hanya ada makanan saja?

Himuro juga tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya pemuda titan itu baru saja menggombal.

"Terserah kau saja lah. Oh ya, namaku Himuro Tatsuki. Kau siapa?"

"Aku Murasakibara Atsushi."

"Boleh kupanggil Atsushi?"

"Boleh saja asal Muro-chin membelikan keripik kentang yang banyak untukku."

"Muro-chin? Apa itu?"

"Panggilan sayangku untuk Muro-chin~"

"E-eh?!" sontak, wajah Himuro memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Atsushi benar-benar blak-blakan sekali.

"T-tapi sebagai gantinya, kau harus memberitahu dimana letak kelas XI IPA 4!"

"Oh, itu kelasku, Muro-chin~"

"Berarti kita sekelas?"

"Iya~"

Entah Himuro harus merasa lega atau malah kesal, ia tidak tau. Yang jelas Himuro ingin segera sampai di kelasnya sekarang juga.

"Ya sudah. Cepat tunjukkan jalannya!" Himuro bertitah seenaknya.

"Tapi kita ke kantin dulu ya sebelum ke kelas. Lewat sini, Muro-chin~"

Sepertinya, anak ini memang harus dicekoki banyak makanan agar bisa dikendalikan. Himuro harus sedia banyak uang di dompetnya.

 **ooo**

Koridor sekolah tampak ramai dipenuhi para siswa yang berlalu-lalang mencari kelas masing-masing. Seperti kedua siswa dan siswi berbeda surai rambut ini.

"Shin-chan, sekolahmu ini luas sekali ya. Koridornya sangat panjang dan membingungkan. Mirip labirin," komentar gadis bersurai hitam pendek yang dikuncir gaya _pig tail._

"Kalau aku tidak jalan bareng Shin-chan, aku pasti sudah tersesat."

"Berhentilah mengatakan hal-hal norak seperti itu, Bakao," pemuda bersurai hijau yang jauh lebih tinggi dari si gadis menimpali. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak merosot. Berlagak kerenlah sedikit.

"Hee~ Bukankah kau sendiri yang norak ya, Shin-chan? Tiap hari kau bawa benda-benda aneh terus. Apa kau tidak pernah kena omel guru?" Takao Kazuna, si gadis bersurai hitam kembali membuka suaranya yang cempereng itu.

"Biar kutegaskan padamu, Bakao. Boneka kelinci ini adalah _lucky item_ -ku. Bukan benda aneh-nanodayo. Dengan membawa ini, aku bisa terhindar dari kesialanku hari ini-nanodayo," Midorima Shintarou, si pemuda bersurai hijau menjelaskan atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"Kau itu terlalu percaya ramalan Oha-Asa dan segala tetek-bengeknya, membuat dirimu yang sudah aneh makin terlihat aneh. Tidak heran kalau sampai sekarang kau tidak punya pacar," goda Takao.

"Berisik-nanodayo!" Midorima mengalihkan wajahnya yang entah kenapa memerah. Antara sedang menahan kesal atau malu, mungkin.

 _"_ _Bukan itu alasannya, bodoh!"_ batin Midorima.

Sementara Takao tertawa puas karena berhasil menggoda _Shin-chan-_ nya yang _tsundere_ itu.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai," ujar Takao begitu mereka sampai di kelas bertuliskan 'XI IPA 4'.

Midorima tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia melangkah duluan diikuti Takao dibelakangnya.

"Oh, Shintarou. Kau di kelas ini juga?"

Midorima menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Akashi Seijuurou yang sedang duduk anteng menatapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Oh, Akashi. Kau juga disini?" Midorima balik bertanya.

"Ya. Sepertinya tahun ini adalah tahun keberuntunganku karena aku bisa sekelas dengan para sainganku."

Midorima menatap sekeliling. Mata hijau dibalik kacamata hitamnya menangkap Momoi yang sedang mengobrol bersama Kise dan Aomine.

"Jangan bilang kalau Kuroko juga ada disini."

"Ah, kau benar. Tetsuna juga sekelas dengan kita. Bagaimana? Menarik bukan?"

Oh, habislah sudah.

Sepertinya, tahun ini Midorima harus belajar lebih keras agar tidak tersaingi oleh para rivalnya yang ternyata satu kelas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Shintarou. Siapa gadis di belakangmu itu? Apa dia pacarmu?" Akashi menatap Takao yang tadi sempat terabaikan.

Mendengar pertanyaan Akashi, Midorima buru-buru mengelak namun dihentikan oleh selaan Takao.

"Maaf saja, Tuan Rambut Merah yang tampan. Aku bukan dan tidak akan pernah mau menjadi pacar Shin-chan. Aku hanya orang yang kebetulan tinggal di sebelah rumah Shin-chan sejak masih kecil. Btw, namaku Takao Kazuna."

"Oh, begitukah. Padahal kalian terlihat cocok sekali jika menjadi sepasang kekasih. Oh ya, namaku Akashi Seijuurou."

Keduanya pun berjabat tangan.

"Akashi-kun ya? Shin-chan sering membicarakanmu lho. Dia bilang kau itu hebat dan sebagainya lah. Sepertinya Shin-chan nge- _fans_ berat denganmu lho."

"Takao, berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak berguna-nanodayo."

"Aku tidak mengatakan hal yang tidak berguna kok. Aku mengatakan fakta."

Diam-diam, Akashi tersenyum melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Oh ya, Shintarou. Kursi di sebelahku masih kosong. Kalau kau bersedia, kau boleh duduk di sebelahku," usul Akashi.

Midorima menatap kursi di sebelah kursi Akashi yang tempatnya sangat strategis. Di barisan tengah paling depan, tepat di depan papan tulis dan tidak jauh dari meja guru. Midorima tidak perlu bersusah payah mengakomodasikan matanya hingga ke titik maksimum jika dia duduk disana.

"Baiklah, tapi bukan ini karena keinginanku-nanodayo."

"Tunggu! Bukankah Shin-chan sudah janji untuk duduk sebangku denganku?"

Takao protes karena Midorima telah melanggar janji yang diucapkannya dalam mimpinya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan! Aku tidak pernah menjanjikanmu apa-apa-nanodayo."

"Tapi, aku mau duduk sama Shin-chan."

Takao merajuk. Ia memajukan bibirnya dan membuat ekspresi wajah seimut mungkin yang malah dibalas tatapan jijik seperti mau muntah dari Midorima.

"Wajahmu itu jelek sekali-nanodayo."

"Shin-chan, hidoi-ssu!"

Entah0 kenapa, Takao malah berteriak seperti Kise.

"Berisik! Dengar ya, Bakao. Kalau kau terus nempel sama aku, nanti kau tidak akan berteman dengan yang lain. Kau hanya akan merepotkanku saja."

Takao terdiam mendengar ucapan Midorima. Ia mengerti maksud Midorima. Walaupun Midorima mengatakannya dengan kata-kata pedas seakan dia tidak peduli, namun Takao tau. Midorima hanya ingin Takao mendapat teman baru dengan caranya sendiri.

Senyum tiba-tiba muncul menghiasi wajah manis Takao.

"Baiklah, Shin-chan."

Takao lalu pergi mencari kursi lain yang masih kosong.

 **ooo**

Tetsuna kembali ke kelas bersama Kagami. Dari luar saja, Kagami sudah tau kalau kelasnya ini _berbeda_ dengan kelas-kelas lain. Diantara semua kelas yang sudah dilewati Kagami, kelas ini lah yang paling gaduh. Bahkan lebih gaduh dari kelas-kelas yang pernah Kagami tempati dulu di Amerika.

Bahkan, ketika Kagami melihat para penghuni kelas yang punya tubuh _wow_ dan aura mereka yang tidak biasa, Kagami dapat menyimpulkan bahwa kelasnya sangat _amazing_.

"Entah kenapa, aku punya firasat buruk dengan kelas ini," gumam Kagami.

"Aku juga. Semoga saja aku bisa bertahan hidup hingga kenaikan kelas," Tetsuna menimpali.

Kagami menguk ludahnya sendiri mendengar ucapan Tetsuna.

 _Seburuk itukah?_

"Kagami-kun, sepertinya hanya tinggal satu kursi saja yang kosong. Kursi di sebelahku," ujar Tetsuna.

"Tak apa. Yang penting aku masih kebagian tempat duduk."

Kagami menatap ke sekeliling kelas dan menemukan Himuro Tatsuki, sepupunya yang sedang mengobrol dengan Murasakibara.

"Oi, Tatsuki!" Kagami melambaikan tangannya girang yang disambut senyuman manis dari Himuro.

"Taiga, syukurlah kita sekelas," ujar Himuro sambil menghampiri Tetsuna dan Kagami.

Kagami nyengir lebar tanda dia setuju dengan perkataan Himuro. Kemudian, Kagami memperkenalkan Himuro dengan Tetsuna.

Sementara itu, ketiganya belum sadar kalau mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

Kise pun berbisik-bisik bersama Momoi dan Aomine.

"Hei, lihat. Kurokocchi datang bersama seseorang-ssu. Siapa ya dia?"—Kise.

"Anak baru kah?"—Momoi.

"Mukanya asing. Tapi _body-_ nya lumayan juga."—Aomine.

Entah kenapa perkataan Aomine malah ngawur.

"Rasanya, dia mirip Dia-chan ya?"—Momoi.

"Oi, Satsuki! Jangan seenaknya nyamain aku sama orang lain dong!"—Aomine.

Sementara itu, Akashi menatap tajam keduanya. Walaupun tatapannya lebih mengarah ke Kagami. Ia bangkit dari duduk tenangnya dan menghampiri Tetsuna dan Kagami yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

Midorima yang merasakan aura buruk menguar dari tubuh Akashi segera menyingkir. Takut-takut dirinya juga kena imbas Akashi.

Midorima adalah sahabat yang baik dan pengertian, walaupun _tsundere._ Dia tau kalau Akashi sedang cemburu karena gebetannya dekat dengan orang lain.

"Uhum, maaf sebelumnya. Bisa kau perkenalkan siapa dirimu?" Akashi langsung bertanya _to the point_ ketika ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Kagami.

"Eh? Kagami Taiga. Kau sendiri?" Kagami mengernyit bingung karena tiba-tiba diajak bicara dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

"Akashi Seijuurou," Akashi mengulurkan tangan dan berjabat dengan Kagami.

"Biar kutegaskan padamu—" Akashi menarik tubuh Kagami lebih dekat. Ia berjinjit sambil membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kagami.

"—jangan coba-coba kau dekati Tetsuna jika kau masih ingin hidup lebih lama."

Nada bicaranya yang sangat dingin membuat seluruh tubuh Kagami membeku. Namun, bukan Kagami Taiga namanya kalau dia tidak mau melawan.

"Cih, memangnya kau ini siapanya Kuroko, boncel?"

Oh, kau sungguh berani sekali, Kagami Taiga.

Bahkan seisi kelas menatap _horror_ Kagami yang baru saja mengucapkan kalimat laknat pada seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

 _"_ _Mati lah kau, Kagami-kun."_

Dalam hati, Kuroko menyumpahi Kagami yang sudah melakukan tindakan bodoh di luar batas.

 **"** **Maaf, bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi perkataanmu, Taiga?"**

Akashi sudah dalam mode _akuma_ -nya. Kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada dengan tangan kanan memainkan gunting merah yang entah di dapatnya darimana. Kedua mata hetero kuning-merahnya berkilat sadis.

Kagami menelan ludahnya susah payah untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya, walau matanya masih menantang Akashi.

Sementara Tetsuna yang menjadi objek permasalahan menatap keduanya bosan. Tetsuna sudah dapat menyimpulkan. Kedua orang di depannya ini tidak akan bisa akur.

Drrtt… Drrtt…

Hp Tetsuna bergetar. Ada telepon masuk yang sepertinya berasal dari orang penting. Tetsuna segera keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan kelas suasana _horror_ yang diciptakan dirinya sendiri.

Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab.

 **ooo**

"Halo, Nee-san. Apa kabar? Aku kangen sekali. Sudah lama Nee-san tidak menelponku," ujar Tetsuna.

Saat ini ia berada di kamar mandi untuk mengangkat telepon yang ternyata dari kakaknya.

" _Aku baik kok. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Hari ini hari pertamamu sekolah kan?"_ seseorang di seberang sana menjawab dengan suara yang tak kalah datar dari Tetsuna.

"Aku juga baik kok. Ya, walaupun aku ternyata dapat kelas yang sangat _wow_."

Mengerti maksud Tetsuna, sang kakak menimpali dengan kekehan kecil.

"Oh ya, Nee-san. Hari ini, aku baru saja bertemu dengan pemuda berambut merah."

 _"_ _Siapa? Si Akashi Seijuurou itukah?"_

Tiba-tiba wajah Tetsuna memerah. Entah kenapa ia malah mengingat mimpinya tadi pagi begitu mendengar nama Akashi Seijuurou.

"Mou, Nee-san. Berhentilah menyebutkan namanya. Aku sedang tidak mau mendengar apapun soal dia!" seru Tetsuna kesal.

 _"_ _Kenapa? Sampai sekarang kau belum juga bisa akur dengannya. Jangan begitu, Tetsuna. Kalau bukan karena ayahnya, kau tidak akan bisa bersekolah disana."_

"Ne wakatta, wakatta. Aku hanya tidak mau mendengar tentang dia dulu. Aku sedang kesal dengannya. Apalagi saat aku tau kalau ternyata aku sekelas dengannya."

 _"_ _Omodetou, Tetsuna! Semoga makin akrab dan langgeng sama Akashi ya."_

Entah kenapa, kakaknya malah bicara ngawur begitu.

"Nee-san! Apa maksudmu dengan kata langgengmu itu?!"

Walaupun Tetsuna berteriak kesal, wajahnya tetap datar-datar saja. Sang kakak yang berada di sebrang sana kembali terkikik membayangkan wajah datar Tetsuna saat kesal.

"Kembali ke topik. Pemuda berambut merah yang bertemu denganku pagi ini bukan Akashi Seijuurou. Namanya Kagami Taiga," nada bicaranya kembali seperti semula.

 _"_ _Kagami Taiga, eh? Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?"_

"Kupikir, dia adalah pemuda yang dulu memberikan payung merah itu kepadaku," ujar Tetsuna sambil senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat masa lalunya.

 _"_ _Jangan asal menyimpulkan, Tetsuna. Pemuda berambut merah di dunia ini banyak. Bisa saja pemuda berambut merah yang dulu memberikan payung kepadamu itu adalah Akabane Karma, Gaara, atau Sasori dari fandom sebelah. Mungkin, bisa juga Mikoshiba Mikoto atau Yukihira Souma yang jago masak itu."_

Seketika Tetsuna _sweetdrop_ mendengar ucapan absurd kakaknya.

"Nee-san, jangan ngelantur deh. Jangan sangkut pautkan anime kita dengan anime yang lain."

 _"_ _Heheh, ok ok. Aku minta maaf."_

Tetsuna menghela napas sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan.

"Lagipula, aku hanya kenal dua orang yang berambut merah di dunia ini. Kagami Taiga-kun dan…"

 _"_ _Dan?"_

Tetsuna ragu untuk melanjutkan karena ia sedang tidak ingin menyebut nama orang itu.

"…Akashi Seijuurou-kun."

Pada akhirnya, disebutkan juga.

 _"_ _Mungkin saja si Akashi orangnya. Bukankah kau pernah bilang kalau kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat pertama kali melihat Akashi? Itu bisa jadi suatu pertanda, lho."_

"Tapi, aku juga merasakan sesuatu saat melihat Kagami-kun. Hanya saja, sedikit berbeda."

 _"_ _Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

Tetsuna terdiam sebentar. Ia memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya.

Terdengar helaan napas dari seberang sana.

 _"_ _Kau harus memastikannya dulu, Tetsuna. Jangan asal mengambil kesimpulan. Kalau kau ragu, kau bisa tanya langsung pada orangnya kan?"_ usul sang kakak.

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak ingat?"

"Kalau dia orangnya, dia pasti mengingatmu."

Tetsuna mengangguk membenarkan perkataan kakaknya. Kemudian, ia menutup telepon dari sang kakak lalu berbalik menuju kelas ketika mendengar bel telah berbunyi.

 _"_ _Apa dia benar-benar orangnya ya?"_ batin Tetsuna selama perjalanan menuju kelas.

 **Bersambung…**

 **Author's note :**

 **Halo, semua! Chapter 2 sudah di update! Aku senang sekali dengan respon positif yang kalian berikan. Terima kasih banyak ya!**

 **Aku minta maaf jika chapter ini garing, terlalu banyak dialog, atau membosankan. Untuk soal klub basketnya, klub basket Teikou ini klub basket campuran cewek cowok kayak di Indonesia. Makanya Kise, Haizaki, sama Kuroko bisa jadi pemain disini.**

 **Btw, apa ada yang bisa menebak siapa kakak dari Tetsuna?**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Begins

Upacara pembukaan berlangsung dengan hikmad tanpa ada kendala apapun. Setelah sambutan dari kepala sekolah dan murid kehormatan tahun ini, upacara diselesaikan dan para siswa dibubarkan. Mereka dipersilahkan kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

"Momocchi, kira-kira kau tau tidak siapa yang akan menjadi wali kelas kita tahun ini?" tanya Kise ketika dirinya bersama Momoi, Aomine, dan Tetsuna telah sampai di kelas.

"Wali kelas ya? Hmm… entahlah. Aku belum tau pasti. Tapi, aku punya firasat kalau—"

BRAK!

Ucapan Momoi terpotong begitu saja karena suara pintu yang dibuka secara paksa. Seorang wanita cantik bersurai hitam menatap para siswa yang terlihat terkejut akan kehadirannya. Dengan mantap, ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki kelas.

Seketika, suasana gaduh yang diciptakan kelas berisi orang-orang _absurd_ itu langsung berubah hening. Para siswa duduk tertib di kursi mereka masing-masing.

"Hei, Momocchi. Apa yang dilakukan Araki-sensei disini? Jangan-jangan dia…"

"Sepertinya, dugaanku benar-benar terjadi, Ki-chan."

"Oh, tidak." Kise langsung lemas mendengar ucapan Momoi.

Sementara itu, wanita bersurai hitam tadi kini sudah berdiri di depan kelas. Mata tajamnya menatap para siswa yang akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya selama setahun ke depan.

"Ohayou, minna-san!" sapanya kepada seluruh muridnya.

"Ohayou, Sensei!" Para siswa menyahut dengan kompak.

"Mungkin beberapa diantara kalian ada yang sudah mengenalku. Tapi, karena di kelas ini ada siswa baru yang belum pernah diajar denganku, maka aku akan memperkenalkan diriku."

Sang Sensei mengambil kapur dan menulis nama lengkapnya di papan tulis.

"Namaku Masako Araki. Aku adalah wali kelas kalian. Untuk setahun ke depan, mohon kerjasamanya, minna!"

Para siswa langsung lemas seketika.

 **ooo**

 **Our Story**

 **Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

 **Desclaimer : KnB milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, dengan sedikit selingan Humor dan Hurt/Comfort mungkin.**

 **Main Chara : Kuroko Tetsuna, Akashi Seijuurou, Kagami Taiga, Kise Ryouko, Aomine Daiki, Momoi Satsuki, Midorima Shintarou, Takao Kazuna, Murasakibara Atsushi, Himuro Tatsuki, Nijimura Shuuzou, Haizaki Shouko.**

 **Warning : OOC, genderbend, typo(s), abal, alay, rada gak nyambung.**

 **By : Yuuki Azusa**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **ooo**

 **Chapter 3 : The Begins**

"He~ Jadi, Masa-chin yang jadi wali kelas ya? Tidak apa-apa deh. Aku suka~" reaksi tak terduga keluar dari mulut polos seorang Murasakibara Atsushi. Ia berkata dengan sangat santai dan mengundang tatapan _horror_ dari siswa lainnya.

"Murasakibara, tolong panggil aku Sensei jika di kelas! Dan berhentilah makan saat ada guru di kelas!" titah Araki-sensei tegas.

"Eh~ Tapi, biasanya Masa-chin tidak keberatan kalau ku panggil begitu." Murasakibara masih berbicara dengan sangat santai. Mungkin diantara semua siswa yang mengenal seorang Masako Araki, hanya Murasakibara saja yang paling berani berbicara dengannya sesantai ini.

"Aku mengizinkanmu memanggilku seperti itu jika sedang di klub saja. Jika diluar, tolong panggil aku Araki-sensei atau Araki-san! Kalau kau membantah, akan aku sita semua _snack_ yang ada di mejamu itu!"

Takut makanannya akan disita oleh sang wali kelas sekaligus pelatih basketnya, Murasakibara buru-buru menyembunyikan semua makanannya ke laci meja dan duduk dengan tertib.

"Ha'i, Sensei! Maafkan aku~"

Sementara Himuro yang duduk di sebelah Murasakibara menatapnya heran.

"Hei, Atsushi. Kalau aku lihat-lihat, Sensei itu sepertinya galak ya? Tapi, kau terlihat sama sekali tidak takut dengannya," ujar Himuro.

"Itu karena Masa-chin aslinya baik. Dia sering beliin aku jajanan~" Murasakibara menjawab dengan sangat polos bak seorang anak TK.

Sekarang Himuro mengerti. Murasakibara Atsushi mengukur kebaikan seseorang lewat seberapa banyak mereka membelikan jajanan kepadanya.

Hal itu membuat Atsushi jadi seperti bocah bodoh yang hanya tau makanan saja.

Ah, dia memang seperti itu, sih.

"Oh, begitu ya," Himuro menimpali seadanya. Sejujurnya, dia masih bingung bagaimana berkomunikasi dengan baik dengan pemuda titan yang akan menjadi _partner_ sebangkunya selama setahun ke depan. Bisa gawat jika Himuro sama sekali tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan si titan ungu ini.

Sementara itu, semua pasang mata kembali menatap Sensei mereka yang sepertinya siap untuk berceramah.

"Baiklah, aku ingin menyampaikan beberapa peraturan khusus yang aku buat untuk kalian. Peraturan ini adalah peraturan yang kubuat sendiri dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan tata tertib sekolah. Tapi, jika kalian melanggar, aku tidak akan segan untuk menghukum kalian."

Araki-sensei mulai berkomat-kamit membacakan berbagai macam peraturan yang telah dibuat khusus olehnya. Mulai dari peraturan normal sampai yang paling _absurd_ sekalipun. Para siswa makin lemas saja mendengar peraturan baru yang ditetapkan Araki-sensei.

"Dan yang terakhir, aku akan mengubah posisi tempat duduk kalian. Tempat duduk kalian akan diatur sesuai dengan nomor undian yang telah aku siapkan."

Araki-sensei mengeluarkan gulungan kertas undian yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana. Kemudian, ia mulai menggambar denah tempat duduk sesuai nomor undian di papan tulis.

Para siswa mendecak sebal karena tempat duduk mereka diatur. Itu karena mereka hanya punya sedikit kemungkinan akan bisa duduk di tempat duduk semula yang mereka pilih. Mereka juga tidak bisa memilih teman sebangku sesuai yang mereka inginkan.

Mereka pun mulai mengeluh dengan berbagai macam kalimat, seperti :

"Ah, aku tidak bisa sebangku denganmu lagi dong."

"Yah, kita pisah deh."

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau dipisahkan denganmu!"

"Hanya maut yang bisa memisahkan kami berdua!"

Oke, yang terakhir memang terlalu lebay. Abaikan saja teriakan alay Kise yang memekakan telinga.

BRAK!

Araki-sensei telah mengeluarkan senjatanya. Sebuah pedang kayu favoritnya yang selalu menjadi andalannya untuk menghukum atau menakut-nakuti siswa nakal agar tidak berulah kembali. Semua siswa kembali kicep dan menatap _horror_ pedang kayu tersebut.

"Aku minta kalian semua diam! Berbarislah sesuai nomor absen kalian dan ambil nomor undian masing-masing. Tolong jaga ketertiban dan budayakan antri. Jangan ada yang berebut. Jika kalian sudah mengambil nomor undian kalian, tolong duduk di tempat duduk sesuai nomor undian kalian seperti yang sudah aku gambarkan di papan tulis. Kalian tidak boleh mengembalikan kertas undian yang telah kalian ambil. Juga kalian tidak boleh menolak kertas undian kalian. Kalian mengerti?"

Semua siswa mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan dari Araki-sensei. Mereka pun mulai berbaris sesuai absen dan mengambil nomor undiang masing-masing.

Akashi Seijuurou adalah orang yang pertama kali mengambil undian. Dengan santai dan penuh kepercayaan diri, Akashi mengambil kertas undian dan membukanya. Ia mendapat nomor urut empat. Itu artinya, tempat duduknya yang baru berada di baris kedua dari pintu kelas, kursi urutan kedua. Sesuai dengan apa yang sudah di prediksinya.

Bahkan Akashi juga sudah menduga siapa yang akan menjadi teman sebangkunya.

Sebelum menuju tempat duduknya, Akashi berbalik dan menatap Tetsuna. Ia tersenyum misterius.

"Semoga beruntung, Tetsuna~"

Akashi seakan-akan mengisyaratkan sesuatu kepada Tetsuna yang dibalas dengan tatapan penuh kejengkelan dari Tetsuna.

 **ooo**

Tetsuna terus berdoa dalam hati agar dirinya mendapatkan tempat duduk yang tepat. Tetsuna sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk duduk sebangku dengan Kagami karena Kagami telah mendapat teman sebangku yang lain. Namun, Tetsuna tetap tidak berhenti berdoa agar dirinya mendapat tempat duduk yang tidak jauh dari Kagami dan jauh-jauh dari si setan merah.

Tetsuna hanya tidak mau duduk dengan seseorang bernama Akashi Seijuurou.

Namun, firasat Tetsuna berkata lain. Apalagi setelah Tetsuna mendapat kertas undiannya. Dibukanya dengan hati-hati kertas undian tersebut sambil berdoa agar Dewi Fortuna berpihak dengannya hari ini.

Namun, karena sejak awal cerita Tetsuna sudah sial, maka kesialan akan terus datang padanya. Kesialan tersebut masih berjalan hingga saat ini. Tetsuna mendapat nomor undian tiga.

Itu artinya, ia harus duduk di barisan kedua dari pintu, kursi ketiga. Tepat di sebelah Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kan sudah ku bilang, Tetsuna. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa lari dariku."

Akashi menunjukkan senyum puas penuh rasa kemenangan saat tau Tetsuna duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mulai hari ini, kau akan jadi mangsaku."

Ia kembali menunjukkan senyum rubah yang selalu dianggap memuakkan bagi Tetsuna.

Tetsuna berusaha mengabaikan sosok cowok pendek berambut merah yang masih setia mengoceh soal semua prediksi bahwa Tetsuna akan duduk sebangku dengannya itu benar-benar terjadi. Tetsuna lebih memilih menatap datar sang guru yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam nan galak khas Araki-sensei.

"Ada apa, Kuroko-san?"

"Sensei, aku tidak mau duduk sebangku dengan Akashi Seijuurou-kun. Bolehkah aku pindah duduk dengan anak yang lain?" Tetsuna bertanya dengan wajah dan suara super datarnya.

"Kuroko-san, kau tau kan kalau aku tidak suka dibantah? Kau juga pasti kesal kan kalau perintahmu dibantah oleh orang lain?" Araki-sensei menatap Akashi.

"Bukan begitu, Akashi-kun?"

""Tentu saja, Sensei." Akashi menjawab mantap sambil kembali tersenyum aneh.

"Karena itu, kau pasti sudah tau jawabannya kan, Kuroko-san? Aku melarangmu untuk menolak nomor undian yang telah kau dapat." Araki-sensei berkata dengan sangat dingin dan tegas dan hampir membuat bulu kuduk Tetsuna berdiri karena suaranya.

"Tapi, Sensei. Kalau aku tidak cocok dengan Akashi-kun, maka akan mengganggu proses belajarku dan Akashi-kun. Jadi, bukankah lebih baik jika dipisahkan?" Tetsuna masih berargumen walau ia tau kalau nanti ia tetap akan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang guru.

"Tidak akan seperti itu kok. Kau kan belum mencobanya. Kau harus membiasakan diri duduk dengan Akashi-kun. Kau juga harus bisa bekerja sama dengannya. Kau tidak boleh memilik-milih teman karena persahabatan di kelas itu penting!" jelas Araki-sensei.

"Tapi, sensei—"

"Hm, aku mau saja sih mengizinkanmu bertukar tempat duduk dnegan siswa lain. Tapi, dengan satu syarat."

Ada sedikit harapan muncul di hati Tetsuna. Ia berharap gurunya ini mau mendengarkan permintaannya. Namun, perkataan sang guru selanjutnya benar-benar menghancurkan harapan yang telah dirajut Tetsuna.

"Kau harus bersedia nilai matematikamu mendapat nilai KKM di rapot selama dua semester."

Tetsuna langsung kicep. Daripada ia mengorbankan nilai matematika yang susah payah ia dapatkan hingga mencapai 98 di rapot, Tetsuna lebih baik mengorbankan perasannya dan berusaha sabar untuk duduk bersama sang Tuan Muda Akashi Seijuurou.

Sementara itu, Akashi tertawa puas dalam hatinya.

 **ooo**

Bukan hanya Tetsuna saja yang tidak setuju dengan pemilihan tempat duduk yang diatur sesuai nomor undian ini. Beberapa siswa lain juga mengeluh dengan teman sebangku yang baru atau dengan posisi kursi mereka yang baru.

Seperti Kise dan Haizaki contohnya.

"Sensei, aku tidak bisa terima ini. Aku tidak mau duduk di sebelah dia!" Kise menunjuk-nunjuk Haizaki dengan kurang ajar. Haizaki yang berdiri di sebelah Kise melipat tangan di depan dada dengan wajah yang tidak kalah kesal dari Kise.

"Siapa juga yang sudi duduk sebangku dengan model anak ayam kuning berisik kayak kau!" seru Haizaki sarkas.

"Heh! Siapa yang kau panggil anak ayam hah?!"

"Kau. Daripada aku memanggilmu kuning-kuning ngambang, lebih baik kalau aku memanggilmu anak ayam kuning kan?"

"Masih lebih baik warna kuning daripada abu-abu suram kayak dirimu itu!"

"Hei, kau tidak boleh menghina warna abu-abu!"

"Setidaknya masa depanku akan berwarna kuning cerah seperti rambutku. Tidak seperti masa depanmu yang abu-abu suram macam warna rambutmu!"

"Masa depan tidak ada hubungannya dengan warna rambut tau!"

Abaikan saja adu bacot pasangan kuning-abu yang sama sekali tidak nyambung itu.

Baiklah, ayo kita lihat pasangan hijau-ungu yang tidak pernah akur seperti pasangan kuning-abu di atas.

Sama seperti Kise-Haizaki, Mido-Mura juga sedang dalam masa bersitegang.

"Ah, aku duduk dengan Mido-chin. Nyebelin deh. Mido-chin pasti akan menceramahiku tiap hari. Menyebalkan."

Perempatan siku muncul di pelipis Midorima begitu ia mendengar perkataan Murasakibara.

"Hei, memangnya siapa juga yang mau duduk denganmu-nanodayo?! Sudah bagus tadi aku dapat tempat duduk di sebelah Akashi! Sekarang malah dipindah di sebelahmu. Daripada denganmu, lebih baik aku duduk dengan si Bakao itu-nanodayo!" omel Midorima. Ia sangat kesal karena mendapat teman sebangku seperti Murasakibara. Apalagi, Midorima dan Murasakibara sejak dulu tidak pernah bisa akur.

"Aku yakin Aka-chin juga sebenarnya tidak mau duduk sebangku denganmu, Mido-chin."

"Dasar kau ini!"

Midorima baru saja akan protes dengan Araki-sensei. Sayangnya, ia berakhir seperti Tetsuna. Mendapat ancaman nilainya akan dikurangkan jika ia menolak untuk duduk di sebelah Murasakibara.

Midorima harus belajar lebih bersabar menerima semua cobaan ini.

Tidak semua siswa tidak setuju dengan pertukaran tempat duduk dengan sistem nomor undian ini. Beberapa diantaranya setuju dan beberapa lainnya terlihat tidak peduli.

Momoi Satsuki adalah salah satu contoh siswi yang setuju-setuju saja dengan sistem pertukaran tempat duduk ini. Awalnya, ia duduk sebangku dengan Kise. Kini, Momoi duduk di sebelah siswa bernama Ogiwara Shigehiro. Momoi _fine-fine_ aja sih. Lagipula, Ogiwara juga orang yang baik kok.

Takao dan Himuro juga menjadi salah dua siswi yang setuju dengan pertukaran tempat duduk ini. Keduanya memang siswi baru dan juga baru saling kenal. Namun, keduanya sudah bisa mengobrol dengan akrab.

"Akhirnya aku dapat teman sebangku sama-sama perempuan. Aku sedikit risih jika harus duduk di sebelah anak laki-laki," ujar Himuro.

"Lho, memangnya kenapa? Bukannya kalau duduk sama cowok itu seru ya?" tanya Takao.

"Tergantung sih. Kalau duduk sama Taiga, _it's okay_. Tapi, kalau dengan yang lain… entahlah."

"Memangnya sebelum duduk denganku, kau duduk dengan siapa?"

"Atsushi. Dia itu tinggi dan besar sekali. Dia juga aneh. Aku sedikit takut dengan dia."

Takao terkekeh pelan mendengar curhatan Himuro.

"Jangan takut dengan Mura-kun. Dia memang besar dan tinggi, tapi dia itu bodoh, ups."

"Memangnya kau kenal dekat dengan Atsushi?"

"Tidak sih. Hanya saja, Shin-chan kan teman satu klubnya. Shin-chan sering cerita tentang teman satu klubnya, salah satunya Mura-kun."

Himuro menatap Takao bingung.

"Shin-chan itu siapa?"

"Itu tuh. Cowok serba hijau ber- _megane_ yang sekarang jadi teman duduk Mura-kun."

Himuro menatap Midorima yang sedang marah-marah di depan Murasakibara. Sementara Murasakibara hanya menanggapi Midorima sekenanya saja. Entah kenapa, Himuro jadi merasa kasihan dengan Midorima.

"Kalau kau diganggu Mura-kun, katakan saja padaku. Akan ku laporkan dia ke Shin-chan biar Shin-chan menghukumnya," ujar Takao sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Himuro membalasnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Oh, ok."

Di sisi lain, Aomine dan Kagami yang kini menjadi pasangan tempat duduk terlihat anteng-anteng saja. Padahal, Araki-sensei sudah menduga sejak awal bahwa mereka berdua tidak akan bisa akur melihat sifat mereka yang mudah di tebak dari penampilan masing-masing. Araki-sensei berpikir dugaannya meleset. Namun, yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah…

"Hei…"

"Apa?"

"Tidak."

"Oh."

Mereka berdua belum punya topik pembicaraan yang menarik.

Aomine menatap Kagami dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Kagami sendiri risih melihat dirinya ditatap seperti itu oleh Aomine. Apalagi, tatapan Aomine yang sejak lahir sudah mesum itu semakin membuat Kagami curiga terhadapa Aomine.

"Oi, ngapain lihat-lihat. Lu demen sama gua?!" logat preman Kagami keluar.

"Apaan sih?! Najes. Kegeeran lu!" Aomine ikut-ikutan.

"Terus ngapain lo ngelihatin gua kayak gitu?!" Kagami teriak pakai toa.

"Berisik lu, bego! Gua ngelihatin lu karena gua gak percaya lu orang bule."

"Hah?"

"Biasanya kan orang bule kulitnya putih. Kok, kulit lu malah coklat?"

"Daripada lu, item. Gak kayak orang Jepang asli."

"Lu bilang gua item?! _Sorry-sorry_ aja nih ya. Gua bukan item. Cuma rada gelap aja."

"Sama saja, _aho!"_

"Berisik lu _baka!"_

Mereka berdua terdiam. Sampai akhirnya, Kagami kembali membuka suara.

"Oi? Apa keseksian tubuhku ini belum dapat membuktikan kalau aku adalah seorang blasteran Amerika?"

Seketika Aomine memasang tampang jijik bin najis mendengar perkataan Kagami.

"Oi, ngapa lu lihatin gua kayak gitu lagi?!"

"Ngeri gua duduk ama lu. Takut ketularan beloknya."

"Cih, emangnya gua sudi duduk sama elu?"

Sepertinya, perang di antara mereka berdua baru akan di mulai.

"Mendingan gua duduk ama Kuroko daripada harus duduk sama elu."

Telinga Aomine langsung sensitif begitu mendengar nama cewek yang masuk daftar calon gebetannya disebut.

"Lo tertarik sama Tetsu?"

Kagami menoleh sekilas. Entah kenapa wajahnya terlihat seperti malu-malu anjing. ( _Kucing udah mainstream._ )

"Sedikit sih," ujar Kagami sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Hoo~ Begitu ya? Denger ya, elu jangan macem-macem ama Tetsu. Kalo lu berani deketin dia, lu harus berhadapan sama gua dulu."

Aomine menujukkan seringai galak khas preman pasarnya.

"Hee~ Emangnya lu siapanya Kuroko?"

"Malaikat penjaganya."

"Malaikat penjaga gigimu! Urusin dulu tuh kulit item lu baru jadi malaikatnya Kuroko. Kayak pantes aja jadi malaikat."

"Oi, kenapa malah bahas kulit sih? Dasar rasis."

"Lagian elu yang mulai duluan."

"Apaan sih?"

Seketika keduanya masuk _zone._

 **ooo**

Araki-sensei menghela napas lelah melihat kelakuan para murid didikannya yang _absurd-absur_ ini.

' _Dosa apa aku sampai harus mengurus kelas yang isinya macam kebun binatang ini, gusti?!"_ batin Araki-sensei nelangsa.

"Akashi-Seijuurou." Araki-sensei menghampiri Akashi yang sedang asyik mengobrol—baca:menggoda—Tetsuna di kursinya.

"Ada apa, Sensei?" tanya Akashi.

"Karena kau yang paling bisa dipercaya, aku mengangkatmu sebagai ketua kelas di kelas ini. Tolong bantu aku mengurus penduduk kelas ini. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukan semuanya sendirian. Jika kau memerlukan pengurus kelas, kau saja yang memilihkan orangnya. Aku sudah terlalu lelah mengurus kelas ini. Kau mengerti kan, Akashi?" titah Araki-sensei frustasi.

"Aku mengerti, Sensei."

 **ooo**

Setelah membagikan tempat duduk, Araki-sensei mempersilahkan para siswanya untuk melakukan apapun sesuka mereka. Hari pertama sekolah, KBM memang belum dimulai. Siswa masih bebas bermain-main dan belum disibukkan dengan berbagai macam pelajaran. Sementara Araki-sensei sendiri sudah kabur entah kemana.

Akashi Seijuurou duduk anteng di kursinya sambil melihat kertas bertuliskan jabatan-jabatan pengurus kelas yang diperlukan untuk membantunya mengurus kelas _absurd_ ini. Ya, walaupun hanya dengan dirinya sendiri saja, ia bisa mengurus semuanya dengan baik. Hanya saja, akan terlihat egois jika semua Akashi yang mengaturnya.

" _Ne,_ Tetsuna. Kau mau jadi apa?" tanya Akashi.

Tetsuna yang tadi sedang bengong memikirkan nasibnya hari ini mendelik bingung. "Jadi apa… maksudnya?"

"Pengurus kelas. Kamu mau posisi apa? Sekretaris? Bendahara? Seksi kebersihan? Atau kau mau jadi wakil agar terus bisa bersamaku?"

Tetsuna _sweatdrop_. Kenapa sejak tadi Akashi tidak bercanda terus sih?

"Tidak. Wakil itu merepotkan. Menjadi pengurus kelas itu melelahkan. Harus ikut rapat ini-itulah. Menyita waktuku saja. Aku tidak mau jadi pengurus kelas," jawab Tetsuna.

Akashi tersenyum miring mendengar jawaban Tetsuna. Sebenarnya, ia sudah menduganya. Tapi, ia ingin Tetsuna jadi pengurus kelas agar Akashi bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Tetsuna sang pujaan hati. Akashi mulai memikirkan cara apa yang ampuh untuk membujuk Tetsuna. Hingga sebuah ide terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Tetsuna, kau tau tidak? Jadi pengurus kelas itu kan menambah poin agar kau bisa terpilih menjadi murid teladan tahun ini. Kalau kau berhasil, uang beasiswamu akan ditambah," ujar Akashi.

Mendengar ucapan Akashi membuat Tetsuna tertarik. Ia menatap Akashi penasaran. "Kau serius, Akashi-kun?"

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku bohong."

Tetsuna berpikir sebelum mengambil keputusan. Hingga akhirnya, ia mengangguk mantap. "Ok, aku bersedia Akashi-kun."

Akashi tersenyum puas. "Baiklah, sebaiknya kamu di posisi apa ya…"

" _Ano,_ Akashi-kun. Kalau soal posisi, gimana kalau kita nentuinnya dengan _voting_ aja. Kamu pilih beberapa kandidat untuk nentuin posisi pengurus kelasnya. Dengan begitu, jadi lebih adil kan?" usul Tetsuna.

Akashi tersenyum. Tumben, Tetsuna mau beri usul seperti ini. "Ok, aku setuju!"

Ya, disaat-saat tertentu, pasangan yang terlihat seperti anjing-kuncing pun bisa tetap kompak dalam memutuskan sesuatu.

 **ooo**

 _Voting_ pemilihan pengurus kelas dilakukan oleh seluruh anggota kelas selama 1 jam. Setelah menghitung hasilnya, hasilnya pun keluar sebagai berikut :

Akashi Seijuurou sebagai Ketua Kelas

Midorima Shintarou sebagai Wakil Ketua Kelas

Momoi Satsuki sebagai Sekretaris

Kuroko Tetsuna sebagai Bendahara

Kise Ryouko sebagai Seksi Kebersihan

Aomine Daiki sebagai Seksi Keamanan

Takao Kazuna sebagai Humas

"Oi Akashi, apa tak masalah jika murid baru seperti si Bakao ini jadi pengurus kelas?" tanya Midorima. Ia bukannya tak senang jika Takao jadi menjadi Humas, ia hanya kelewat senang karena bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Takao, hanya saja ia tak mau mengakuinya.

"Tidak masalah. Araki-sensei membebaskan siapa saja yang bersedia jadi pengurus kelas," jawab Akashi.

" _Mou,_ apa kau tidak suka jika aku jadi Humas, Shin-chan?" Lagi-lagi, Takao merajuk dengan wajah sok imut.

"Bukannya begitu. Aku hanya tidak mau kalau kau sampai merepotkanku jika nanti pekerjaanmu tidak becus," jawab Midorima judes.

"Tenang saja. Gini-gini, aku sudah pengalaman jadi Humas sejak SD. Memangnya kau lupa ya, Shin-chan?"

Sementara dua orang yang sangat kontras itu saling beradu argumen—walau topik mereka sama sekali tidak penting—mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa tiga pasang mata berwarna emas, _pink_ , dan _navy_ memperhatikan mereka intens.

" _Ano…"_ Momoi menyela obrolan dua sejoli yang tak pernah akur itu.

"Apa kalian berdua pacaran?" Aomine menyambung pertanyaan yang sempat ingin dilontarkan Momoi.

Terkejut dengan pertanyaan Aomine, Midorima dan Takao sontak memelototinya tajam. "KENAPA SEMUA ORANG BERPIKIR KALAU KAMI SEDANG PACARAN SIH?!" omel mereka berdua kompak. Sontak semua orang yang berada di sekitar mereka tertawa.

"Gimana kami tidak bisa mikir kalau kalian tidak pacaran? Kalian aja tingkahnya sudah kayak suami istri gitu. Dikit-dikit berantem, tapi tetap kompak. Kalian sadar tidak sih kalau kalian ini unyu banget," ujar Kise gemas.

Wajah keduanya memerah ketika mendengar ucapan Kise. Mereka saling menukar pandang. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, mereka malah saling membuang muka.

"Aku tidak peduli. Berhentilah menjodohkanku dengan Shin-chan yang _tsundere_ akut ini," omel Takao.

"Lagian siapa juga yang mau dijodohkan sama kamu, Bakao!"

Dan keduanya kembali adu mulut.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua. Daripada bertengkar, bukankah lebih baik kalian bersiap-siap. Sebentar lagi kita sudah diperbolehkan pulang," ujar Akashi menengahi.

Mata Kise dan Aomine berbinar kompak saat mendengar kata _pulang._

"Yang benar?" ujar Aomine tak percaya.

Akashi mengangguk. "Ah, tapi untuk anggota klub basket, kalian wajib datang sepulang sekolah," tambah Akashi.

Kise mengernyit. "Eh, tumben sekali klub basket sudah mulai latihan di hari pertama sekolah," ujar Kise.

"Nijimura-san bilang dia ingin mengetes kemampuan para anggota baru yang mendaftar. Baik itu yang kelas X ataupun kelas IX," jelas Akashi.

Semua mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu, kita ke _gym_ sekarang aja yuk. Kita bisa siap-siap sekaligus pemanasan dulu kan," usul Kise.

"Um, aku setuju. Ayo kita pergi," ajak Tetsuna yang sejak tadi diam.

"Kalian pergi duluan saja. Aku masih harus menyerahkan data ini pada Araki-sensei. Oh ya, jangan lupa seret Haizaki. Jangan biarkan dia kabur. Jika kalian kesulitan, segera hubungi Nijimura-san," titah Akashi.

Semua langsung melempar pandang ke arah sosok gadis _emo_ yang sedang asyik mengunyah permen karet sambil mendengarkan musik.

" _Hah, menyusahkan~"_ batin semuanya kompak.

 **ooo**

"Heh~ Sepertinya, rumor yang beredar tentang klub basket SMA ini yang begitu kuat ada benarnya ya? Apa kau merasakannya, Taiga?" ujar Himuro ketika dirinya dan Kagami telah sampai di _gym_ tempat latihan klub basket.

"Iya, atmosfernya berbeda sekali. Bahkan jauh berbeda dengan klub basket di SMA kita di Amerika," jawab Kagami. Ia memandang kagum para anggota klub basket yang tengah latihan keras walau hari ini adalah hari pertama sekolah. Kagami jadi semakin tambah bersemangat.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin main basket. Tatsuki, ayo kita bergabung!"

" _Wait,_ Taiga—"

Baru saja Tatsuki ingin menghentikan Kagami, Kagami sudah terlanjur kabur saking semangatnya. Namun, Kagami akhirnya berhenti juga setelah tak sengaja menabrak orang.

"Ya ampun, pakai mata dong kalau sedang lari-ssu!" protes orang itu yang ternyata adalah Kise.

"Kalau pakai mata malah seram lah! Dasar bodoh!" protes Kagami yang tidak terima omelan dari Kise. Kise melongo bodoh mendengar jawaban Kagami.

"Apa kau segitu tidak sabarnya ingin basket sampai nabrak orang lain. Oi Kise, harusnya kau menghajarnya sampai mampus," timpal Aomine yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah Kise.

"Jangan-ssu. Tidak elit sekali jika seorang gadis cantik sepertiku menghajar laki-laki yang kelihatannya songong sekali ini sampai mampus. Bisa rusak reputasiku nanti," jawab Kise.

Sementara Kagami diam mematung memandang mereka. "Tunggu sebentar. Aomine, kau anggota klub basket? Dan lagi siapa juga cewek pirang yang sombong ini?" tanya Kagami.

" _Walaupun sombong, nih cewek cakep juga. Bohay pula. Leh uga nih buat simpenan,"_ batin Kagami nista.

Kise yang tadi diam mendekati Kagami sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Namaku Kise Ryouko, salam kenal Kagamicchi."

Kagami mengernyit. Kise Ryouko, sepertinya Kagami pernah dengar nama itu di suatu tempat.

"Kenapa bengong kayak orang bego begitu? Dan juga, jangan pegang-pegang Kise lama-lama. Nanti dia bisa rabies," cibir Aomine.

Kagami memelototi Aomine. Heran, kenapa orang suka sekali cari masalah dengannya sih? Sensi banget dah kayaknya.

"Kamu ini Kise-san si model terkenal itu ya?" Himuro yang sejak tadi diam menghampiri Kise sambil tersenyum. Kise membalas Himuro dengan senyuman manis.

"Eh, iya-ssu. Apa aku seterkenal itu kah?"

Kagami hampir saja jantungan mendengar jawabannya. Pantas saja ia tak asing dengan wajah Kise. Ternyata model terkenal toh. Walaupun Kagami lama tinggal di Amerika, Kagami tetap mengetahui beberapa model Jepang, khususnya yang cantik dan seksi macam Kise ini.

"Kamu manajer disini?" tanya Kagami. Sepertinya dia mulai tertarik dengan Kise.

"Enak saja. Aku ini pemain-ssu. Anggota reguler pula," jawab Kise bangga.

"Heh? Yang benar? Aku tidak percaya tuh."

"Terserah. Kalau mau bukti, sini _one on one_ denganku-ssu," tantang Kise.

"Sebelum itu, sebaiknya kau _one on one_ denganku dulu. Aku empet sekali ngelihat wajah songongmu itu."

Aomine yang sejak tadi terabaikan ikut-ikutan menantang Kagami. Entah kenapa, sepertinya ia benci sekali pada Kagami.

"Hooh~ Boleh juga. Sini maju kalau berani."

Keduanya sudah siap dengan ambil ancang-ancang. Aomine meminta Kise untuk mengambilkan bola basket dan menjadi wasit sementara untuk mereka. Saat Kagami dan Aomine baru saja akan memulai _tip-off_ , suara berat milik seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang sedang menghampiri mereka menghentikan gerakan mereka.

"Anak baru belum boleh bermain basket. Kalian harus mengikuti tes dulu, baru kalian bisa bebas bermain di lapangan ini."

Pemuda itu berdiri di antara Kagami dan Aomine. Bola basket yang tadi dipegang Kise langsung direbut paksa olehnya. Kise protes, namun tak didengarkan.

Kagami menatap pemuda itu tak suka. Ia tidak suka jika pertandingannya diganggu oleh orang yang tak dikenalnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kagami.

"Ah, kau belum tau ya, Kagamin. Dia ini Nijimura Shuuzou, anak kelas XII, kapten basket di SMA Teiko ini," jawab Momoi yang berdiri di sebelah orang bernama Nijimura itu sambil sedikit menjelaskan. Kagami agak terkejut saat tau Nijimura adalah kapten basket SMA Teiko.

"Sekarang kau sudah tau kan? Jadi, bisakah kau berhenti memelototiku begitu atau kau bersedia kehilangan beberapa gigimu," Nijimura berujar sambil tersenyum iblis, membuat nyali Kagami ciut seketika.

"M-maaf, Senpai."

"Ok, karena Momoi sudah memperkenalkanku, aku ingin semua anggota baru dari kelas XI berdiri di hadapanku!" titah Nijimura. Mereka yang termasuk anggota baru di klub basket SMA Teiko—Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuki, dan Takao Kazuna—langsung berjejer di hadapan Nijimura.

"Ok, aku yang akan mengetes kalian hari ini. Jika permainan kalian cukup bagus, kalian akan diperbolehkan bergabung dengan grup reguler. Tapi jika tidak, kalian harus bersedia bergabung di grup 2 atau 3," jelas Nijimura. Ketiga anggota baru itu mengerti.

"Ok, tesnya akan segera aku mulai. Untuk Aomine, Kise, dan Momoi, kalian bertiga tes anggota baru dari kelas X. Sisanya boleh langsung pemanasan. Dan kau Haizaki…" Nijimura memicing menatap Haizaki yang sepertinya tidak peduli.

"Jangan coba-coba kabur!" ancam Nijimura.

" _Ha'i, ha'i!_ Jangan terlalu bawel, Nijimura-san."

Setelah itu, para anggota reguler segera melaksanakan tugas yang diperintahkan oleh Nijimura. Aomine, Kise, dan Momoi segera memberikan tes kepada para anak kelas X. Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Tetsuna pergi ke lapangan khusus anggota reguler sambil menyeret Haizaki.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Kuroko benar-benar pemain. Anggota reguler pula," bisik Kagami.

"Um, sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti penampilannya ya," sahut Takao.

"Jangan menilai orang lain dari penampilannya saja. Itu tidak baik," Nijimura menasihati. Kagami segera kembali meminta maaf.

"Ok, sebelum tes, aku ingin kalian bertiga mengenalkan diri kalian dengan lengkap!"

Kagami, Himuro dan Takao mulai mengenalkan diri masing-masing. Saat mereka tengah memperkenalkan diri, seorang pemuda bersurai merah datang menghampiri Nijimura lengkap dengan kaos merah, celana pendek hitam, dan sepatu basket.

"Nijimura-san, maaf aku terlambat. Tadi aku ada urusan sebentar dengan wali kelasku," ujarnya.

Nijimura menoleh, lalu tersenyum. "Oh, tak apa, Akashi. Oh ya, tolong bantu aku mengetes anggota baru ini," pinta Nijimura. Akashi mengangguk lalu mengambil papan yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk mencatat hal-hal yang diperlukan.

Sementara itu, Kagami kembali bengong. Ia memandang Akashi tak percaya. _"Si boncel itu anggota basket juga? Memangnya dia bisa? Ringnya aja setinggi itu, tidak mungkin dia sampai kan?"_ batin Kagami.

Melihat wajah syok Kagami, Takao berbisik sambil tersenyum. "Jangan remehkan Akashi-kun lho. Walau dia _chibi_ imut begitu, dia itu wakil kapten di klub ini lho."

" _What?!"_ Dan Kagami pun kembali syok untuk yang kedua kalinya.

 **ooo**

Tes untuk para anggota baru pun dimulai. Untuk anak setingkat Kagami, Himuro, dan Takao diharuskan untuk _one on one_ melawan Nijimura. Akashi akan memperhatikan permainan mereka. Jika sesuai, mereka akan diterima menjadi anggota di grup reguler.

Yang pertama di tes adalah Himuro. Untuk ukuran cewek, Himuro punya kemampuan basket yang tidak biasa. Yap, bisa dibilang dia ini cewek-cewek seperti Kise, walau Kise masih lebih jago dari dia. Himuro juga punya lemparan dan gaya yang indah yang sepertinya cocok untuk digunakan dalam pertandingan. Walau tidak berhasil menang melawan Nijimura, Nijimura tetap mengakui kemampuannya.

Yang kedua adalah Takao. Takao adalah tipe pemain yang berisik dan cukup menyebalkan. Mirip Kise mungkin. Dia juga sedikit centil dan juga licik. Dia pintar mengelabui Nijimura dengan segala tingkahnya dan mencuri bola seenaknya saat Nijimura lengah. Kemampuan pengamatannya juga sangat hebat. Walau kasusnya berakhir sama seperti Himuro, Nijimura sempat kewalahan juga saat melawannya.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Kagami. Dari awal melihat Kagami, Nijimura sudah tau kalau anak ini berbeda dengan yang lain. Dia hampir setara dengan anak-anak ajaib yaitu _Kiseki no Sedai._ Sekilas, Nijimura menganggap kalau Kagami itu mirip Aomine, mulai dari sifat maupun caranya bermain basket. Dia juga sama songongnya dengan Aomine. Nijimura cukup kewalahan saat melawannya. Hingga pada akhirnya, pertandingan pun dimenangkan oleh Kagami.

"Jadi, Akashi. Bagaimana menurutmu?" ujar Nijimura setelah dirinya selesai mengetes semua anggota baru.

"Mereka semua punya kemampuan yang unik. Dan cukup kuakui, si Taiga itu lumayan hebat juga," ujarnya sambil tersenyum angkuh yang dibalas tatapan sinis dari Kagami.

"Jika Nijimura-san mengizinkan, aku ingin mereka semua ditempatkan di grup reguler. Mereka pasti akan berguna sekali."

"Kalau menurutmu begitu, ya baiklah. Aku terima saja keputusanmu."

Nijimura berbalik lalu mengumumkan hasil tes kepada ketiga anggota baru itu. Mereka terlihat sangat senang saat mengetahui bahwa mereka berhasil diterima di grup reguler.

 **ooo**

"Oi, Kagami! Apa kau benar-benar ingin bertanding dengan anggota-anggota hebat di grup ini?" tawar Nijimura. Mata merah menyala milik Kagami langsung berbinar semangat.

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak perlu bertanya padaku lagi, Senpai," jawab Kagami.

Nijimura tersenyum miring. "Kalau begitu…" Ia lalu memanggil Haizaki, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Tetsuna. Juga Kise dan Aomine yang sudah selesai mengetes anak-anak kelas X.

"Bertandinglah melawan mereka," ujar Nijimura.

Kagami terdiam memandang orang-orang yang dipanggil oleh Nijimura itu. Walaupun mereka terlihat biasa dan beberapa diantaranya adalah perempuan, Kagami tetap dapat merasakan aura yang berbeda dari mereka. Karena Kagami diam saja, Akashi mulai menyeletuk ingin memprovokasi Kagami.

"Kenapa, Taiga? Apa kau takut? Kalau takut, lebih baik tak usah dilanjutkan. Aku tidak mau kau sawan nanti," ejeknya. Kagami tentu saja tidak terima. Sambil mengulas senyum songong, Kagami menjawab.

"Mana mungkin aku takut. Ayo sini, kalian semua. Akan kulayani kalian satu-persatu."

Kise dan kawan-kawannya memandang Kagami rendah. Sedangkan Akashi hanya tersenyum misterius.

Tetsuna yang sejak tadi diam mulai menghampiri Akashi. "Hei Akashi-kun, apa tak apa jika Kagami-kun harus _one on one_ dengan mereka semua?" tanya Tetsuna khawatir.

"Tenang saja, Tetsuna. Kalau si Taiga itu memang benar-benar hebat, dia pasti bisa melawan mereka. Aku hanya ingin tau seberapa jauh kemampuannya," ujar Akashi.

Tetsuna hanya diam. Ia mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Kagami-nya.

 _One_ _on one_ antara Kagami vs anggota Kisedai pun dimulai. Satu-persatu dari mereka melawan Kagami selama lima menit. Namun, baru melawan satu orang saja, Kagami sudah kewalahan. Sesuai dugaan Kagami, mereka semua bukan orang biasa. Si Midorima itu walau kelihatan culun, ternyata dia punya kemampuan menembak yang hebat. Murasakibara yang terlihat bodoh ternyata punya tenaga yang sangat kuat. Kise dan Haizaki, kedua gadis itu memiliki kemampuan yang hampir sama. Sama-sama suka meniru orang lain. Kagami sangat kewalahan saat melawan mereka. Seperti sedang melawan diri sendiri. Ketika melawan Aomine, jangan ditanya lagi. Mereka malah menyebabkan keributan karena Aomine dan Kagami malah adu bacot atas tidak terimanya Kagami akan kekalahannya.

Hanya dengan Tetsuna saja Kagami bisa menang. Namun, Kagami sedikit terkejut juga kemampuan gadis itu yang bisa menghilang seenaknya. Gadis itu juga dapat dengan mudah mencuri bolanya tanpa Kagami sadari. Walau dia kecil dan terlihat lemah, Tetsuna ternyata cukup berbahaya juga.

Akashi menghampiri Kagami yang duduk di lantai karena kelelahan. Matanya memandang Kagami rendah. "Apa sekarang kau sadar, Taiga? Kami tak dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah. Kalau kau memang ingin setara dengan kami, kau harus banyak melatih dirimu," ujar Akashi.

Kagami balik menatapnya sengit. Ia baru ingat. Satu-satunya orang yang dianggap hebat di klub ini yang belum Kagami lawan hanya Akashi. Kagami juga ingin tau seperti apa kemampuan Akashi. Jangan cuma hanya omong besar doang.

"Hei Akashi, bagaimana kalau sekarang kau yang _one on one_ denganku?" tantan Kagami. Akashi yang ditantang seperti itu langsung mengulas senyum. Ia malah bersemangat jika ada yang menantangnya begini.

"Boleh saja. Tapi, kita akan lakukan itu nanti," jawab Akashi.

"Heh~ Kenapa? Kau takut padaku?"

"Bukan. Pelatih sudah memanggil kita untuk berkumpul. Aku tak mau membuatnya menunggu.

Saat itu, Kagami baru sadar kalau ternyata pelatih mereka sedang ada disana.

 **ooo**

"Baiklah, aku akan menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting. Hari ini adalah hari pelantikan kapten basket yang baru. Karena Nijimura sudah kelas tiga, ia sudah harus fokus pada ujian yang akan dihadapinya nanti dan sudah tidak memiliki kewajiban lagi untuk mengikuti klub. Karena itu, Nijimura akan menyerahkan jabatannya ini pada orang yang sudah ditentukan," jelas pelatih. Ia lalu meminta Nijimura, Akashi, dan Midorima maju ke depan.

"Nijimura Shuuzou, terima kasih atas usahamu selama ini. Dengan ini, jabatan Kapten klub diserahkan kepada Akashi Seijuurou. Wakil Kapten akan dipegang oleh Midorima Shintarou. Kalian berdua, mohon kerjasamanya untuk setahun kedepan."

"Baik." Akashi dan Midorima mengangguk kompak. Mereka bersama Nijimura lalu membungkuk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Para anggota lainnya memberikan mereka tepuk tangan.

Sementara itu, Kagami memandang Akashi tidak yakin. Sebegitu hebatnya kah dirinya hingga sampai diangkat menjadi kapten klub. Saat Kagami menyadari, mata Akashi juga sedang menatapnya. Lebih tepatnya, menatapnya angkuh sambil tersenyum mengejek. Kagami makin jengkel dibuatnya.

Seusai upacara pelantikan, Kagami kembali menantang Akashi.

"Ok, kali ini aku akan melayanimu," ujar Akashi. Ia mengambil bola lalu mendriblenya sekali. "Hanya 1 poin, ok. Kalau kau berhasil mengalahkanku sekali saja, aku akan mengakuimu."

Kagami balas tersneyum angkuh. _"Hanya sekali, itu sih mudah. Apalagi jika lawannya orang cebol macam dirimu ini,"_ batinnya songong.

Namun nyatanya, Kagami lebih-lebih kewalahan dibandingkan saat ia melawan anggota Kisedai yang lain. Akashi selalu berhasil mengetahui semua pergerakan dan tipu muslihatnya. Akashi juga selalu saja mencuri bolanya. Akashi selalu menggagalkannya. Akashi tak membiarkannya menang sedikitpun. Hingga akhirnya, Kagami pun terjatuh setelah terkena _ankle break_ andalan Akashi.

"Kau terlalu sombong, Taiga," kedua mata Akashi menatap Kagami dingin. "Kepalamu tertalu tinggi."

Perempatan siku muncul di sekitar dahi Kagami. _"Aku memang jauh lebih tinggi darimu, bodoh!"_ umpatnya dalam hati.

 **Bersambung…**

 **Author's note :**

 **Apa chapter ini terlalu panjang dan membosankan? Tolong dimaklumi ya. Idenya udah lama tenggelam, jadi ya begini jadinya. Tapi, chapter selanjutnya akan diusahakan lebih menarik. Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan** _ **update**_ **fic ini. Terima kasih untuk yang mau mampir dan mau menunggu kelanjutan chapter ini!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Studying Together

Jam pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah matematika. Seperti biasa, Araki-sensei akan mengadakan tes untuk menguji sejauh mana para siswanya memahami materi yang telah diajarkan di kelas sebelumnya, sekaligus untuk menentukan KKM yang tepat agar tidak terlalu membebankan para siswa.

Tes diadakan selama satu jam. Para siswa wajib menjawab sebanyak dua puluh soal dari materi kelas X. Seperti yang sudah Araki-sensei duga, hanya sedikit dari mereka yang berhasil menyelesaikan tes dengan baik dan mendapatkan nilai yang cukup tinggi.

Seperti halnya dengan kelas XI IPA 4, hanya lima siswa saja yang berhasil mendapatkan nilai cukup baik dalam tes ini. Mereka adalah Himuro Tatsuki dengan nilai 82, Momoi Satsuki dengan nilai 86, Midorima Shintarou dengan nilai 90, Kuroko Tetsuna dengan nilai 98, dan tentu saja sang _Mr. Perfect_ , Akashi Seijuurou dengan nilai 100. Sempurna sekali.

Karena itu semualah, Araki-sensei yang awalnya berniat menerapkan KKM 80 pada mata pelajaran matematika khusus untuk kelasnya sendiri harus diurungkan niatnya dan memberikan KKM sesuai standar yang diberikan sekolah yaitu 75.

"Jadi, hanya kalian berlima saja yang lulus ya? Ya, wajar sih. Dulu saat aku masih kelas XI dan Araki-sensei mengadakan tes seperti itu di kelasku, hanya ada tiga orang saja yang lulus," ujar Nijimura setelah mendengar cerita Akashi tentang tes matematika hari ini.

"Terus, Nijimura-senpai lolos tidak?" Kagami bertanya dengan nada sedikit meremehkan, tidak yakin bahwa Nijimura termasuk dalam tiga murid yang lulus.

"Tentu saja, aku lulus. Soalnya cukup mudah bagiku. Ya, walau tidak berhasil dapat seratus seperti Akashi," jawab Nijimura sambil nyengir. Kagami menatapnya tidak yakin.

"Dengar ya, Taiga. Walau Nijimura-san tampangnya kayak gini, dia itu seratus kali lipat lebih pintar daripadamu," ujar Akashi menjawab tatapan tak yakin Kagami. Kini, Kagami malah menatap Akashi tak percaya. Ia tidak yakin sosok yang tampangnya mirip preman pasar ini adalah seseorang yang jenius.

"Sebenarnya aku malas mengatakan ini. Tapi, ya itu memang benar. Walau tampangnya mirip preman dan kerjaannya suka cari masalah, Nijimura-san ini adalah siswa terjenius seangkatan anak kelas XII," jelas Haizaki. Nijimura tersenyum jahil. Jarang-jarang Haizaki memujinya seperti ini.

"Tumben sekali kau mau memujiku. Dan apa-apaan sikap sok _tsundere-_ mu itu. Kau seperti Midorima saja," ujar Nijimura usil dan langsung mendapatkan protes dari si hijau lumut. Haizaki sendiri memilih untuk mengabaikan Nijimura sambil membuang muka ke arah lain, tak mau menatap Nijimura.

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran. Apa yang membuat kalian gagal dalam tes? Materinya materi kelas X kan? Harusnya kalian semua sudah menguasainya mengingat kalian sudah naik kelas," ujar Nijimura.

"Ya, materinya memang tidak susah-susah amat sih. Tapi, karena lupa, aku jadi tidak bisa menjawabnya dengan benar-ssu," jawab Kise.

Nijimura menghela napas. Seperti yang sudah diduganya, alasannya pasti seperti itu. "Kalian semua sebenarnya pintar, hanya saja malas belajar. Terutama kau Haizaki," ujar Nijimura sambil menggeplak kepala Haizaki.

"Dan juga kau, Aomine," tambahnya sambil menjitak kepala Aomine. Aomine yang sejak tadi diam tentu saja kesal karena tiba-tiba dapat jitakan.

"Nijimura-senpai, nggak usah jitak kepala gua bisa kan? Udah di _fitrahin_ nih! Lagian kalau nilai gua jelek, bukan urusan Nijimura-san juga kan?" Aomine nge- _gas._ Untung saja _mood_ Nijimura sedang baik. Ia dapat menahan emosinya dan tidak segera menghajar wajah songong Aomine.

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya denganku. Aku ini mantan kapten kalian. Sebagai mantan kapten yang baik, aku harus memperhatikan anak buahnya. Para anggota klub basket Teiko harus jenius. Kalau tidak, kalian tidak bisa bermain di lapangan," jelas Nijimura.

"Nijimura-san benar. _Interhigh_ tahun ini akan dilaksanakan pertengahan musim panas nanti. Tepatnya, setelah UTS. Kalau sampai nilai UTS kalian jeblok, kalian tidak akan bisa ikut turnamen. Kalian pasti akan ditahan di sekolah untuk melaksanakan remedial dan ikut pelajaran tambahan," Akashi menambahkan.

"Walau belum tentu tahun ini kalian yang terpilih untuk ikut turnamen, tetap saja kalian sangat ingin bermain bukan? Terutama Aomine dan Kagami," ujar Nijimura.

Kedua orang yang disebut Nijimura terdiam. Yang lain ikutan diam sambil membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Akashi dan Nijimura. Akhirnya, mereka pun memutuskan.

"Ok, mulai hari ini aku akan rajin belajar. Mungkin akan sulit jika kulakukan sendiri, karena itu aku mohon bantuanmu, Shin-chan~" ujar Takao bersemangat sambil berkedip centil pada Midorima.

"Hentikan, Bakao. Itu menjijikan," sahut Midorima ketus.

"Aku juga harus rajin belajar-ssu! Kurokocchi, mulai hari ini kau jadi guru _privat-_ ku ya-ssu!" pinta Kise.

Tetsuna menatap Kise datar. "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena Kurokocchi yang paling akrab denganku-ssu!"

"Kalau begitu, aku juga harus belajar denganmu, Tatsuki," ujar Kagami.

"Ah, tentu saja, Taiga. Ayo belajar sama-sama," jawab Himuro sambil tersenyum.

"Muro-chin, apa aku boleh ikut belajar bersamamu?" tanya Murasakibara. Yang lain melongo menatap Murasakibara. Mereka tidak percaya Murasakibara yang bersemangat dan ingin ikutan belajar bersama.

"Ah, boleh saja. Tapi, kenapa denganku?" tanya Himuro.

"Habisnya, aku tidak akan konsen kalau belajar dengan yang lain. Kalau denganmu, aku pasti bisa konsen kok. Soalnya aku bisa nyaman jika di dekat Muro-chin~," ujar Murasakibara dengan sedikit gombalan di akhir kalimatnya. Yang lain _sweatdrop_. Mereka tidak menyangka Murasikabara pintar modus juga.

Nijimura terdiam menatap para _kouhai_ -nya yang mulai sibuk membicarakan jadwal belajar bersama. Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide terbesit dalam benaknya.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kalian membentuk kelompok belajar bersama saja? Anggotanya kalian bersebelas. Karena kebetulan kalian semua satu kelas dan satu klub yang sama, kalian bisa mengatur waktu yang tepat untuk belajar. Tempatnya juga bisa kalian atur sendiri. Kebetulan juga kelima anak pintarnya ada disini kan?" usul Nijimura.

Semua langsung menatap Nijimura, lalu saling melempar pandang dan berpikir.

"Sebenarnya, tadi aku juga sudah mau mengusulkan begitu. Tapi aku tidak yakin mereka akan mau," ujar Akashi.

"Mereka harus mau. Ini perintah dariku. Jika mereka tidak mau, aku tidak akan memperbolehkan mereka latihan!" titah Nijimura. Yang lain langsung protes tidak terima. Namun, setelah mereka melihat senyum iblis dan aura gelap muncul di sekitar Nijimura, mereka langsung ciut dan mengurungkan diri untuk protes.

Akhirnya, mereka pun sepakat—walau terpaksa—dengan usul yang Nijimura berikan.

 **ooo**

 **Our Story**

 **Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

 **Desclaimer : KnB milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, dengan sedikit selingan Humor dan Hurt/Comfort mungkin.**

 **Main Chara : Kuroko Tetsuna, Akashi Seijuurou, Kagami Taiga, Kise Ryouko, Aomine Daiki, Momoi Satsuki, Midorima Shintarou, Takao Kazuna, Murasakibara Atsushi, Himuro Tatsuki, Nijimura Shuuzou, Haizaki Shouko, Mayuzumi Chihiro, Kasamatsu Yukio.**

 **Warning : OOC, genderbend, typo(s), abal, alay, rada gak nyambung.**

 **By : Yuuki Azusa**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **ooo**

 **Chapter 4 : Studying Together**

Minggu pagi ini adalah hari yang cerah. Setelah mendiskusikan hari dan tempat yang cocok untuk belajar bersama, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk belajar di hari Minggu. Awalnya, Aomine mengusulkan untuk belajar di rumah Kise, mengingat rumah milik sang model cantik itu cukup luas. Namun, Kise menolaknya karena ia takut teman-temannya terganggu dengan kedua kakaknya yang super usil. Kagami juga sempat menawarkan untuk belajar di apartemen tempat dirinya dan Himuro tinggal. Namun, Kagami teringat kalau di apartemennya ada Alex, kakak sepupunya dari Amerika yang hobi mencium orang, terutama mencium cewek-cewek Jepang. Bisa gawat jika teman-temannya datang ke apartemennya. Yang ada ketika pulang nanti, bibir mereka tak suci lagi.

Tetsuna tidak mungkin mengusulkan rumahnya sebagai tempat belajar bersama, mengingat rumahnya sempit. Akhirnya, setelah Nijimura mengusulkan untuk belajar di rumah Akashi yang luasnya bukan main itu, mereka pun sepakat.

Dan disinilah mereka. Di depan gerbang SMA Teiko, mereka berkumpul dengan pakaian santai. Akashi menyuruh mereka berkumpul disana hingga jam 9. Akashi akan datang dengan mobilnya untuk menjemput mereka semua, mengingat tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tau dimana rumah Akashi.

"Sudah jam 9 lewat 15 menit-ssu. Akashicchi lama sekali-ssu," keluh Kise. Kakinya mulai pegal karena terlalu lama berdiri.

"Maklumi sajalah. Dia memang seperti itu. Akashi belum datang menjemput kita karena dia itu anggota kita belum lengkap- _nanodayo_ ," sahut Midorima.

"He~ Benar juga. Aku belum lihat Shouko-chan dan Kurokocchi. Mereka kemana dulu ya-ssu?" tanya Kise sambil menatap kanan kiri, mencari keberadaan Tetsuna dan Haizaki.

"Aku sudah berada disini sejak tadi, Kise-san."

Tetsuna muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Kise, membuat Kise hampir jantungan. Ia melompat saking kagetnya, reaksi yang lebay sekali.

" _Mou,_ Kurokocchi! Jangan mengagetkanku dong-ssu!" protes Kise.

Tak lama kemudian, tiga mobil sedan mewah datang di hadapan mereka. Beberapa diantara mereka cengo melihat mobil-mobi mahal itu berjejer di hadapan mereka, terutama Tetsuna.

Kaca depan mobil merah yang beradaa paling depan terbuka. Terlihat Akashi yang duduk di kursi pengemudi tersenyum pada mereka.

" _Ohayou, minna._ Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?" tanya Akashi.

"Shouko-chan belum datang-ssu," jawab Kise.

Akashi menghela napas kesal. "Hah~ Sudah kuduga. Ya sudah, kalian semua cepat naik ke mobil," titah Akashi.

"Eh, terus Haizaki-san mau ditinggal?" Tetsuna yang sejak tadi diam karena terlalu kagum dengan mobil mewah Akashi akhirnya bersuara juga.

"Biarkan saja dia. Nanti juga dia datang sendiri," jawab Akashi sangat yakin seakan Haizaki benar-benar akan datang ke rumahnya.

Akhirnya, yang lain menurut. Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah disiapkan Akashi. Tetsuna, Kise, Midorima, dan Takao masuk ke mobil pertama, mobil yang Akashi kemudikan. Kagami, Momoi, dan Aomine masuk ke mobil kedua. Murasakibara dan Himuro masuk ke mobil ketiga.

Setelah dipastikan semua teman-temannya sudah masuk mobil, Akashi menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumahnya, diikuti dua mobil lain yang dikemudikan para pelayannya.

 **ooo**

Tetsuna, Kise, Aomine, Momoi, dan Takao melongo kagum pada besarnya bangunan di hadapan mereka yang Akashi sebut sebagai _mansion_ tempatnya tinggal ini. Bagaimana tidak? Mansion meah itu besar sekali dengan halaman yang sangat luas, bersih, dan indah. Dipenuhi berbagai macam tanaman hias dan bunga membuat halaman mansion keluarga Akashi ini terlihat segar dan nyaman.

Berbeda dengan Tetsuna dan yang lainnya, Midorima dan Murasakibara bereaksi seperti biasa. Maklum, mereka sudah sering ke rumah Akashi hanya sekedar untuk mampir atau membahasa tugas saat ketiganya duduk di kelas yang sama saat kelas X dulu. Walaupun begitu, reaksi yang mereka berikan saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di mansion Akashi juga tak kalah norak dengan reaksi Tetsuna dan kawan-kawan. Terlebih lagi Midorima yang saat itu OOC sekali.

Kagami dan Himuro juga sama kagumnya, tapi tak senorak Tetsuna dan kawan-kawan. Mereka cukup terbiasa melihat pemandangan seperti ini, mengingat rumah mereka yang ada di Amerika juga mewah dan luas, walau masih kalah jauh dari mansion Akashi. Ya, tak ada yang tau kalau Kagami dan Himuro juga anak dari keluarga kaya.

Melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan teman-temannya, Akashi hanya cukup tersenyum—walau sebenarnya dia sedang menahan tawa. Akashi ingin tertawa begitu melihat kedua mata Tetsuna yang berbinar begitu melihat rumahnya, seperti baru melihat keajaiban dunia saja.

" _Jaa minna,_ ayo kita masuk." Akashi mengajak kesembilan temannya masuk ke rumahnya. Begitu pintu utama dibuka oleh Akashi, beberapa _maid_ dan _butler_ berjejer menyambut kedatangan mereka. Untuk kedua kalinya, Kise dan Takao bersorak norak, sedangkan yang lain hanya diam walau sama-sama kagum.

"Seijuurou-sama, ruang untuk Anda dan teman-teman Anda belajar sudah kami siapkan. Kedua teman Tuan Muda yang lain juga sudah menunggu," ujar salah satu _butler_. Tetsuna mengernyit mendengar ucapan sang _butler._

" _Kedua teman yang lain? Memangnya Akashi-kun mengundang siapa lagi?"_ batin Tetsuna.

"Aa~ Terima kasih. Oh ya, tolong siapkan minuman dan cemilan, lalu antarkan ke ruangan kami," titah Akashi. Para _maid_ dan _butler_ segera pergi untuk melaksanakan perintah Akashi.

Teman-teman Akashi memandang para _maid_ dan _butler_ itu kagum. Kini, mereka benar-benar percaya bahwa Akashi memang Tuan Muda sejati. Ia dapat dengan mudah membuat siapa saja menuruti perintahnya.

Akashi lalu mengajak mereka ke salah satu ruangan yang cukup besar. Ruangan yang biasa dia gunakan untuk belajar. Begitu kenop pintu kayu itu dibuka, tampaklah kini pemandangan ruangan tersebut. Ruangan tersebut cukup luas dan bersih, dengan beberapa rak buku besar yang dipenuhi berbagai buku, juga beberapa meja belajar pendek yang telah disiapkan diatas karpet beludru yang tampak lembut. Sekali lagi, teman-temannya kembali terkagum dengan pemandangan yang mereka dapatkan.

"Kau lama sekali, Sei."

Suara berat milik seseorang yang mereka kenal terdengar dari sudut ruangan. Kepala warna-warni itu menoleh dan mendapati Nijimura sedang duduk di sofa bersama Haizaki yang tidur—atau mungkin pingsan?—disebelahnya.

"Maaf, Shuuzou-san. Aku tadi sedikit terlambat menjemput mereka," jawab Akashi.

Teman-teman Akashi saling melempar pandang, bingung dengan cara Akashi dan Nijimura saling memanggil satu sama lain.

" _Ne,_ Akashicchi. Kenapa kau dan Nijimura-senpai saling memanggil dengan nama kecil kalian? Tidak seperti biasanya-ssu," tanya Kise mewakili teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kami memang seperti itu kalau di rumah. Sudah bukan hal yang aneh lagi bagi kami," jawab Akashi ambigu. Jawabannya malah semakin mengundang kesalahpahaman teman-temannya yang berotak warna-warni sama seperti rambut mereka. Kise dan kawan-kawan gosipnya lalu mojok ke sudut ruangan, saling membisikkan tentang ketidakjelasan hubungan antara mantan kapten dengan kapten baru mereka. Tentu saja, dua objek yang sedang digosipi _swetdrop_ melihat tingkah mereka.

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Aku dan Seijuurou sudah kenal cukup lama. Ayahku bekerja dengan ayah Seijuurou dan kami juga sudah cukup dekat. Jadi, kami memutuskan untuk memanggil dengan nama kecil masing-masing jika tidak berada di lingkungan sekolah," jelas Nijimura.

"Terus, kenapa kalian saling memanggil dengan formal ketika di sekolah?" Takao masih penasaran rupanya.

"Supaya lebih sopan. Akan terlihat kurang ajar sekali jika seorang adik kelas sepertiku memanggil kakak kelasnya langsung dengan nama kecilnya," jelas Akashi.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan cara mereka berdua saling memanggil, sih. Hanya saja yang kubingungkan sejak tadi…" Aomine angkat suara sambil menatap kasihan pada Haizaki. "…itu cewek kenapa?"

Perhatian semua orang pun langsung tertuju pada Haizaki yang terpejam.

"Oh, dia pingsan. Tadi dia membantah untuk ikut dan berusaha kabur. Karena kelewat kesal, aku tidak sengaja menimpa kepalanya dengan bola basket dan ya, dia langsung pingsan," jelas Nijimura dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Semua _jawsdrop._

"Niji-chin tidak boleh seperti itu. Walau tampang Zaki-chin mirip preman, dia itu tetap saja perempuan. Kau tidak boleh kasar pada perempuan~"

Semuanya melongo mendengar Murasakibara yang tidak biasanya menasihati orang seperti itu. Nijimura pun tak kalah kagetnya. Sedangkan Murasakibara sendiri hanya cuek bebek menanggapi tatapan teman-temannya, sambil terus melahap keripik kentangnya. Diam-diam dia mencuri pandang pada Himuro yang tersenyum padanya.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak salah bicara kan?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Tidak kok. Atsushi malah benar sekali. Aku setuju denganmu," ujar Himuro sambil tersenyum lembut.

Teman-temannya benar-benar bersumpah bahwa mereka melihat rona merah tipis di pipi Murasakibara yang mengulas senyum tipis. Sementara Akashi sendiri diam-diam tersenyum samar.

" _Akhir-akhir ini, Atsushi memang sedikit berubah. Jadi, karena dia ya?"_ batin Akashi sambil menatap Himuro.

"Terus, kenapa Nijimura-senpai juga ada disini? Mau ikutan belajar sama kita juga?" tanya Momoi.

"Seijuurou yang menyuruhku datang. Dia ingin minta bantuanku untuk mengajar kalian juga. Sekalian saja aku seret Haizaki kesini," jawab Nijimura.

"Jadi, kapan mulai belajar nih? Aku sudah tidak sabar-ssu," ujar Kise. Padahal daripada belajar, Kise hanya kebelet ingin menjahili Tetsuna saja.

"Kita bisa mulai sekarang. Aku akan membagi tugas masing-masing. Shuuzou-san yang bertugas mengajar Shouko, Tatsuki mengajar Atsushi, Satsuki mengajar Daiki, dan Tetsuna mengajar Ryouko."

Tetsuna sedikit cemberut. Pasalnya, ia ingin mengajari Kagami. Kagami sendiri mengernyit bingung.

" _Terus, aku siapa yang ngajarin? Jangan bilang kalau dia—"_

Akashi duduk di sebelah Kagami sambil memasang senyum usil. "Aku-lah yang akan mengajarimu, Taiga."

" _Mampus!"_ Kagami mati kutu. Mimpi apa dia semalam sampai harus diajarin sama orang yang selalu bikin dirinya merinding panas dingin seperti mau kerasukan _syaiton_ begini? Daripada konsen belajar, yang ada Kagami sawan karena harus diajar sama Pangeran Setan.

"Baiklah _minna_ , pelajaran hari ini dimulai!"

Setelah Akashi memberi aba-aba, semuanya fokus pada pelajaran masing-masing. Ya, walau yang fokus hanya Midorima dan Takao saja.

 **ooo**

Awalnya, Kagami berpikir dia tidak akan bisa konsentrasi jika yang mengajar adalah Akashi. Walau Kagami tidak mau mengakuinya, jujur saja dia cukup takut dengan Akashi. Tapi ternyata, Akashi mengajarinya dengan sabar dan telaten walau sekali-sekali mengomelinya yang terlalu lemot menangkap materi atau salah hitung. Berkat ajaran Akashi, Kagami jadi lebih memahami materi yang belum dikuasainya saat kelas X dulu. Diam-diam, Kagami berterima kasih pada Akashi.

"Aka-chin, aku mulai lapar. Kita istirahat dulu ya~" pinta Murasakibara manja. Himuro menatapnya bingung. Padahal anak ini sejak tadi ngemil terus, apa dia masih belum kenyang-kenyang juga?

"Hm, sepertinya kau benar, Atsushi. Lagipula, sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang. Semuanya, ayo kita ke ruang makan. Para pelayanku sudah menyiapkan makanan yang lezat untuk kita," ajak Akashi. Mendengar kata _makanan_ , baik Aomine, Kagami, Haizaki, dan Murasakibara langsung bangkit dan kembali bersemangat.

"Cepat tunjukkan dimana ruang makannya, Akashi!" Aomineyang paling tidak sabar rupanya. Momoi menepuk jidatnya sendiri melihat kelakuan teman masa kecilnya yang memalukan.

"Dai-chan, jangan malu-maluin aku dong," keluh Momoi. Sang pemilik rumah hanya tertawa lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak menuju ruang makan diikuti kesebelas temannya.

Seperti yang sudah Akashi katakan, para pelayan dan kokinya sudah menyiapkan banyak sekali makanan lezat yang terhidang di meja makan besar milik keluarga Akashi. Ada _steak,_ tempura udang, ayam pangang, kepiting rebus, sup tofu, dan masih banyak lagi. Mata keempat orang paling kelaparan disana langsung berbinar senang dengan air liur menetes dari mulut masing-masing yang menganga dengan tidak elitnya.

"Kalian berempat jorok banget sih! Cepat hapus air liur kalian. Menjijikan sekali- _nanodayo,"_ omel Midorima dengan tampang jijik. Buru-buru keempat orang itu menghapus airliur mereka karena takut tidak diperbolehkan makan oleh Akashi.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan masing-masing, Akashi mempersilahkan teman-temannya untuk duduk dan mulai menyantap hidangan yang telah disediakan. Beberapa diantara mereka makan dengan tenang. Sebenarnya, yang makan dengan tenang dan sama sekali tidak bersuara hanya Murasakibara, Akashi, dan Tetsuna saja, sedangkan yang lainnya benar-benar ribut. Haizaki iseng mencomoti makanan Kise. Kise mewek. Nijimura yang kesal memarahi Haizaki walau tidak di dengar. Himuro makan sambil ngobrol dengan Momoi. Takao sesekali mengusili Midorima yang dibalas dengan bacotan sang _tsundere_. Kagami dan Aomine yang paling ribut karena mereka makan sambil balapan.

Tetsuna menghela napas. Diletakannya sumpit di atas mangkok nasinya yang telah kosong. "Akashi-kun, tolong maafkan kelakukan mereka. Dan juga, terima kasih atas makanannya," ujar Tetsuna.

Akashi yang tengah mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu langsung menatap Tetsuna sambil tersenyum samar. "Sama-sama," jawab Akashi.

Setelah semua selesai makan, Akashi mempersilahkan mereka untuk kembali ke ruang belajar, sedangkan dirinya ingin pergi ke kamarnya sebentar untuk mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal. Yang lain menurut dan langsung kembali, kecuali Tetsuna yang mendadak kebelet pipis.

" _Ano,_ toilet ada di sebelah mana ya?" tanya Tetsuna pada salah satu _maid_ Akashi.

"Ada di sebelah dapur. Mau saya antarkan?" tawar sang _maid_.

Tetsuna menolak dengan halus. "Tidak perlu. Terima kasih." Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet yang ditujukan sang _maid_.

 **ooo**

Tetsuna keluar dari kamar kecil dengan perasaan lega. Saat melewati dapur, ia berpapasan dengan Akashi yang sedang mengambil sebotol jus jeruk.

"Ah, Tetsuna. Habis dari toilet?" tanya Akashi.

Tetsuna menjawabnya dengan anggukan. "Akashi-kun sendiri sudah ambil barangmu yang tertinggal?"

"Ah, sebenarnya yang tertinggal itu ponselku. Sudah kuambil kok," jawab Akashi.

Kemudian hening. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Entah apa yang membuat mereka mematung di sana. Mereka sama-sama tidak mau menggerakkan kaki mereka untuk pergi dari sana.

Sampai akhirnya, Tetsuna memutuskan untuk membuka suara dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi membuatnya penasaran.

" _Ne_ Akashi-kun, kenapa rumahmu sepi sekali. Sejak tadi yang kulihat hanya _maid_ dan _butler-_ mu, tidak ada orang tuamu. Mereka pergi kemana?" tanya Tetsuna.

Akashi terlihat sedikit terkejut. Jarang sekali ada yang menanyakan keberadaan orang tuanya ketika berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Ayahku sedang ada urusan keluar kota. Dia baru bisa pulang besok," jawab Akashi. Tangannya kembali sibuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kulkas, sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan cemilan untuk teman-temannya.

Tetsuna mengangguk mendengar jawaban Akashi. "Lalu, ibumu?"

Tetsuna sangat yakin ia melihat Akashi yang sedikit tersentak saat Tetsuna menanyakan keberadaan ibunya. Wajah Akashi yang tadi datar tanpa ekspresi mulai menampakkan raut sendu. Tetsuna jadi merasa tidak enak. Sepertinya, ia sudah menanyakan pertanyaan yang salah.

"Ibuku sudah tidak ada," jawab Akashi lirih. Nada yang jarang sekali ia gunakan saat bicara.

Tetsuna mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Maksudnya?"

Akashi menatap Tetsuna sambil tersenyum. "Ibuku sudah meninggal. Dia meninggal ketika aku berumur 13 tahun."

Seketika Tetsuna terdiam mendengar jawaban Akashi. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena telah menyanyakan hal itu pada Akashi. Melihat reaksi Akashi yang seperti tadi membuat Tetsuna makin bersalah. Akashi yang selama ini terlihat menyeramkan sangat jarang sekali, bahkan tidak mungkin bisa dibayangkan dapat berekspresi sedih begitu. Akashi pasti sangat menyayangi ibunya. Setelah melihatnya tadi, Tetsuna kini tau, bahwa seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang absolut juga masih punya hati.

" _Ano,_ Akashi-kun. Maaf karena telah menanyakan pertanyaan seperti tadi. Harusnya aku… tidak menanyakannya," sesal Tetsuna.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Kau bahkan tidak melakukan kesalahan," Akashi berujar santai. Sepertinya ia telah kembali pada dirinya yang biasanya.

"Aku telah membuatmu teringat dengan ibumu kembali. Pasti rasanya menyakitkan bukan?" ujar Tetsuna.

"Aku selalu teringat dengan ibuku setiap hari. Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya,"Akashi kembali tersenyum namun tidak seperti tadi. Senyumannya kali ini jauh lebih tulus. Senyuman yang membuat Tetsuna mengerti bahwa Akashi ternyata berada di posisi yang hampir sama sepertinya.

Mereka sama-sama tidak punya ibu. Mereka telah kehilangan ibu mereka sejak kecil. Walau begitu, Akashi masih punya seorang ayah yang mendampinginya, tidak seperti Tetsuna yang sebatang kara. Awalnya, Tetsuna berpikir bahwa Akashi jauh lebih beruntung ketimbang dirinya. Namun, mengingat bagaimana ayah Akashi merawat dan mendidiknya selama ini, Tetsuna jadi tau bahwa Akashi juga tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Walau sudah bersama dengan ayahnya sejak kecil, hubungan Akashi dengan sang ayah terlihat tidak dekat. Ayahnya mendidiknya agar tidak manja, sehingga dirinya tak punya banyak waktu hanya untuk bersenang-senang dengan sang anak. Tetsuna kini mengerti alasan kenapa Akashi sering bersikap egois dan menyebalkan. Karena selama ini Akashi kurang perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya.

" _Ne_ Akashi-kun, apa kau tidak kesepian?" Kali ini Tetsuna bertanya dengan hati-hati, takut menyakiti hati Akashi lagi. Respon yang diberikan Akashi sama sekali tidak terduga. Ia malah menghampiri Tetsuna yang membuat Tetsuna reflek mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu?" tanya Akashi. Nada suaranya terdengar sedikit berbeda dan rasanya Tetsuna dalam bahaya.

"A-aku hanya khawatir denganmu, Akashi-kun." Tetsuna mendadak gugup. Dia makin salah tingkah begitu menyadari wajah Akashi yang semakin dekat dengannya.

" _Akashi-kun mau ngapain sih?!"_ paniknya dalam hati.

Kedua bola mata heterokrom milik Akashi menatap Tetsuna intens. Ketika dirinya berhasil memojokkan Tetsuna ke tembok dan membuat Tetsuna tak bisa berkutik, tangannya usil menarik dagu Tetsuna agar kedua mata biru Tetsuna mau menatapnya.

" _Jaa,_ kalau aku kesepian, apa kau mau menemaniku, Tetsuna?" ujarnya seduktif. Perlahan wajah Tetsuna memerah hingga ke telinga. Akashi tersenyum puas melihat Tetsuna yang salting begitu.

Saking paniknya karena tidak bisa melarikan diri, kaki Tetsuna terpeleset keset licin hingga membuat tubuhnya limbung. Reflek ia menarik kaus Akashi untuk menjaga keseimbangannya. Namun, karena Akashi tidak siap, ia malah ikutan limbung dan akhirnya—

BRUK!

—keduanya jatuh bersamaan dengan posisi yang ambigu sekali. Akashi menindih tubuh mungil Tetsuna yang berada di bawahnya. Buru-buru Akashi bangkit, takut menyakiti Tetsuna.

"A-Akashi-kun, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu jatuh juga," ujar Tetsuna dengan wajah super merah. Akashi ikutan salah tingkah. Wajahnya juga ikutan memerah semerah rambutnya.

"T-tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri, apa kau terluka?"

Mereka sama sekali tak menyadari ada dua pasang langkah kaki mendekat menuju mereka. Dan mereka masih tetap mempertahankan posisi mereka.

"Seijuurou, aku haus. Apa kau tidak punya jus la—"

Haizaki mendadak membeku dan berhenti melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu dirinya melihat Akashi dan Tetsuna dalam posisi yang benar-benar _wah_. Momoi yang berdiri disampingnya diam-diam mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu—

CEKREK!

—memotret mereka berdua.

"Bagus. Ayo kabur, Satsuki!"

Sebelum Tetsuna dan Akashi sadar kalau mereka baru saja dipotret, Haizaki segera menarik Momoi untuk ikut kabur bersamanya sejauh mungkin sebelum dua iblis kecil itu mengamuk.

Tetsuna yang baru menyadari keadaan segera mendorong tubuh Akashi dengan kasar hingga Akashi sedikit terjungkal ke belakang.

"Maaf, Akashi-kun!" Ia lalu pergi mengejar Haizaki dan Momoi sebelum mereka menyebar gosip yang tidak-tidak, meninggalkan Akashi yang masih terkejut. Saat dirinya sudah sadar, diam-diam Akashi tersenyum jahil.

 **ooo**

Kise dan yang lain masih sibuk belajar. Hingga tiba-tiba Momoi dan Haizaki datang dengan heboh.

"Oi, mana minumannya? Katanya mau ambil jus," ujar Kagami yang sudah kehausan sejak tadi.

"Lupakan itu, kita punya sesuatu yang jauh lebih _segar_ daripada jus," ujar Momoi dengan wajah _mupeng_. Yang lain penasaran dengan apa yang akan Momoi tunjukkan.

Momoi segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan gambar yang tadi berhasil diambilnya.

"WUOH!" semua berteriak heboh. Mereka pun memberikan reaksi yang berbeda-beda. Kacamata Midorima retak, Takao tertawa ngakak, Himuro dan Murasakibara _speechless_ , Kise nangis buaya, sedangkan Nijimura, Aomine, dan Kagami mulai emosi.

"Beraninya si boncel itu!" Kagami-lah yang paling emosi diantara ketiganya.

" _Minna-san,_ aku bisa jelaskan semua!" objek yang membuat heboh seisi ruangan muncul dengan wajah memerah, keringat mengucur, dan napas terengah-engah yang malah makin membuat Nijimura, Aomine, dan Kagami yang emang otaknya udah ngeres dari lahir jadi makin tambah ngeres.

"HUWEEE! KUROKOCCHI-KU SUDAH TIDAK SUCI LAGI-SSU!" teriak Kise heboh.

"Lu udah diapain aja ama si Setan Boncel itu, Tetsu?!" Aomine ikut-ikutan.

"He~ Bisa kau ulangi kata-katamu barusan, Daiki?" Akashi muncul dengan aura gelap plus tangan yang sibuk memainkan gunting merah.

"Oi, Seijuurou! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada anak orang?! Jangan mentang-mentang ini di rumahmu, kau bisa berbuat seenaknya!" Nijimura geram. Ia meremas kepala merah Akashi.

Akashi melebarkan senyum iblisnya. "Apa maksudmu, Shuuzou-san? Aku tidak menyangka isi pikiranmu sama kotornya dengan dua sampah itu. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal senonoh dan tidak bermartabat seperti itu sekalipun di rumahku sendiri. Jadi…" Akashi mulai memainkan guntingnya lagi. "…bisa tolong jauhkan tanganmu dari kepalaku?"

Nijimura langsung menarik tangannya jika jari-jarinya tidak mau putus digunting Akashi.

Setelah keadaan mulai tenang, Tetsuna menjelaskan suasana yang sebenarnya terjadi. Semuanya mengangguk mengerti dan langsung minta maaf karena telah berpikiran buruk pada Akashi.

 **ooo**

Kegiatan belajar bersama berakhir pada jam 5 sore. Merasa sudah lelah, Tetsuna dan teman-temannya memutuskan untuk pulang. Akashi berniat mengantar mereka lagi seperti saat tadi Akashi menjemput mereka. Namun, mereka menolak dengan halus dengan alasan tidak mau merepotkan Akashi sekaligus mereka memang ingin pulang dengan jalan bersama. Akashi memakluminya dan mempersilahkan teman-temannya pulang.

"Satsuki, foto yang tadi belum kau hapus kan?" tanya Akashi saat Momoi belum pulang. Momoi langsung bergidik karena takut Akashi akan menghukumnya.

"A-aku akan segera menghapusnya, Akashi-kun!" Momoi buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya. Akashi tiba-tiba mendekatinya sambil membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Sebelum kau hapus, jangan lupa kirimkan kepadaku dulu. Aku ingin menyimpannya," ujar Akashi. Momoi segera mengangkat jempolnya.

"Siap Akashi-kun!"

Sementara itu, Tetsuna diam-diam menatap mereka berdua tanpa sadar. Merasa ditatap, Akashi menoleh sambil tersenyum jahil pada Tetsuna.

"Oh ya, Tetsuna."

Akashi kembali bersuara dengan nada jahil, membuat Tetsuna merinding tak suka.

"Kalau yang tadi _itu_ benar-benar terjadi, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya kok," ujar Akashi yang berhasil membuat wajah Tetsuna kembali memerah. Tetsuna menatapnya tajam.

"Dalam mimpimu, Akashi-kun!"

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda."

"Oi Tetsu, jangan kelamaan pacaran. Nanti kita bisa kemalaman," Aomine menginterupsi dialog si merah-biru, membuat si biru a.k.a. Tetsuna segera pergi menuju teman-temannya.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk hari ini, Akashicchi. Kami semua pamit pulang dulu-ssu," pamit Kise. Akashi tersenyum sambil membalas lambaian tangan kawan-kawannya.

"Aa… Hati-hati di jalan."

Setelah dipastikan semua teman-temannya telah pergi, Akashi kembali ke dalam rumahnya. Sebelum masuk, Akashi terdiam menatap langit senja yang kemerahan sambil tersenyum.

" _Persahabatan masa SMA itu memang indah ya."_

 **Bersambung…**

 **Author's note :**

 **Lagi bisa up cepat, jadi buru-buru ku update aja. Sebenarnya ending chapter ini bukan sampai disini. Ada scene MidoTaka-nya sedikit. Tapi karena akan terlalu panjang, aku memutuskan untuk ditulis di chapter depan saja. Nanti juga akan muncul** _ **crack pair**_ **yang jarang banget, jadi jangan kaget dan juga kecewa pair utama, kalian pasti udah bisa nentuin sendiri kan?**

 **Aku tambahin dua main chara disini. Si Mayu sama Kasamatsu, tapi munculnya bukan sekarang-sekarang. Peran mereka akan bergantung dengan jalannya cerita sekaligus reaksi para** _ **reader**_ **nanti.**

 **Mungkin sampai disini saja. Berniat untuk meninggalkan jejak?**


End file.
